When All Your Dreams Come True
by ThexInvisiblexGirl
Summary: Happy is what happens when all your dreams come true, isn't it? Read and find out! A sequel to my 1st fic If Only. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello again everyone! For those of you who start reading this after _If Only_, this author's note is gonna be repetitive but I thought it had to be cleared out here as well, so here goes. In revising this story I focused on grammar and style, I didn't touch the content! That will require a bit more thorough revision to which I don't really have the time right now, I just wanted to improve the style of this one, so you wouldn't run away screaming. That being said… happy reading. Whoever is reading this for the first time- please review! I'll be more than happy to know what you think!**

Disclaimer: The characters of _Wicked_ are the property of Gregory Maguire, lyrics by Stephen Schwartz.

**

* * *

When All Your Dreams Come True**

**A Sequel to If Only**

**Chapter 1**

The night air was chilly, yet it didn't rain, though it was well-expected according to the weathermen's forecasts. Everything seemed to be standing still, waiting for something to happen. That night was about to produce another proof of the victory of good upon evil, as Glinda the Good once stated. Something good was about to happen before the night was over, everyone felt sure about that. Good was the only thing the Emerald City had known since the return of who was once known as the Wicked Witch of the West. When the citizens were convinced that Elphaba wasn't at all wicked, as they were lead to believe, she became their loved and much respected Wizard of Oz. People and Animals from all over Oz came to the Emerald City to consult her and ask her advice as for this problem or the other, and working side by side with Glinda, they were finally making good. The city thrived and its citizens were happier than ever.

In the enormous castle at the heart of the Emerald City, none the residents felt the chill. None of them felt like sleeping, either, though the hour was late. Fiyero sat in the hall, nervous and exhausted. Boq sat there beside him, feeling quite the same. Once in a while the door would open and a maid would come out with an empty bucket and come back moments later with the same bucket, full of steaming water. Both men flinched whenever they heard Elphaba scream from the other side of the heavy wooden door. Whether she was screaming as a result of the water making contact with her skin or from unbearable pain, they couldn't quite tell.

Glinda was persistent as for not letting Fiyero into the room, yet she couldn't prevent him from waiting outside. His first child to be born. He was excited, and tired, and absolutely terrified at the same time. Hearing Elphaba scream and wail in a hopeless sort of way that was so unlike her didn't help much to his already shaken nerves. She sounded like a hopeless animal (or an Animal, probably) in a terrible pain… well, she _was_ in a terrible pain. For hours. He looked desperately at the closed door and then at Boq, who smiled tiredly at him.

"She'll be alright, Fiyero. They all are, eventually," he said in an attempt to comfort his friend.

As far as Fiyero was concerned, it didn't quite do that. "Her mother wasn't," he reminded Boq, somewhat bitterly.

Boq shook his head. Of course, he knew that. Elphaba lost her mother when she was nearly a baby herself. Melena died while giving birth to Nessarose. He scorned himself for not thinking about it before. Now he was sorry he even brought it up. Fiyero didn't need to think about such things when Elphaba was in there. "It won't happen to Elphaba," he said finally, unsure which one of them he was trying to convince. Fiyero? Himself? "She is the strongest person I know, she'll make it," he added, then smiled as something occurred to him. "Even Glinda did."

Fiyero laughed softly at that. He remembered that sleepless night almost three years before, that night when little Dyre was born. It didn't last that long back then, or so he thought. Maybe it didn't seem like a long night then because it wasn't Fae giving birth. The most important thing was, that Glinda was perfectly fine the next morning, and so was Dyre. He was an adorable baby in everyone's opinion. He brought so much joy to the life of all of them. He looked a lot like Glinda with his soft golden hair and blue eyes, a perfect little angel. Fiyero knew that Boq and Glinda couldn't be happier.

The door opened once more, and out went Glinda. Her hair was a mass of golden curls. She looked uncharacteristically sweaty and exhausted.

Fiyero got up the moment he saw her. "Well?" he asked anxiously.

She shook her head. "Sit down, Fiyero. It might take a while," she said. Her voice was weak but soothing.

"Is she alright?"

"She is in a lot of pain. We have to use water so it's a bit more difficult than usually, in her case. She'll be fine in several hours. She'll get over it, you know she will," she said softly and touched his arm. Then she stood up. "Well, I'm going to check on Dyre."

"Oh, we'll do it, Linney, don't worry about him," said Boq. Fiyero was too excited to notice the unmistakably worried expression on Glinda's face, but Boq detected it instantly. Something was not going well. Boq hoped it wasn't as serious as losing the baby… or Elphie herself. He didn't think Glinda would bear it. He knew Fiyero wouldn't. Outside, at the castle's gates, the citizens of the Emerald City waited with flowers and gifts. They lit candles when the night fell upon the city and just sat there, for hours now, and prayed for the safety of the mother to be and her child.

"Fine. Then I'll stay with Elphie," Glinda said quietly. She and Boq exchanged a long, wistful look, which told him everything he knew but didn't dare thinking about.

From within the room, Elphaba screamed again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Glinda leaned against the closed door. She closed her eyes and felt each and every sore muscle in her body. She'd take a long, hot, relaxing bubble bath later. But right now… it wasn't over until it was over.

Elphaba screamed again as the maid put another wet towel on her sweaty forehead. She kept murmuring words of comfort to Elphaba, who didn't seem to be aware of them. "It's alright, darling… you're fine now… breathe it out…" she said. Elphaba actually seemed to relax a little. The maid raised her head to look at the doctor, an old Zebra, who shook its head hopelessly. Elphaba was a difficult case.

Glinda approached her bedside and held Elphaba's hand. Surprisingly, it was as cold as ice. Elphaba was shivering so violently now, Glinda had to hold back tears of frustration. For that night, _she_ had to be the strong one. It was the least she could do to support her best friend.

"Glinny," whispered Elphaba.

Glinda opened her eyes when she heard her nickname. Boq called her Linney from time to time, and she called Elphaba Elphie, so it was only fair that Elphaba would call her Glinny, whether she liked it or not. "What is it, Elphie?" she whispered back.

"Promise me something?"

Listening to her voice, weak and broken, so unlike her confident self, tore Glinda's heart. She made enormous efforts to push back the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes as she slowly nodded at Elphaba's request. "Of course. What is it?"

"Take care of him… Fiyero… and this baby… because I don't think I can…" She moaned in agony as another contraction hit her full force. The pain was unbearable; it was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was tearing her apart. She closed her eyes… or didn't she? If she didn't, why everything became so dark all of a sudden? The room faded away… fog… darkness… unconsciousness… death? Was she dead…?

"Elphaba, _listen to me_!" Glinda's shout was fierce.

Even in her semi-conscious condition, Elphaba detected the raising panic in her friend's voice. At least now she knew she wasn't dead just yet. She wasn't sure how encouraging that discovery was. She was too weak to open her eyes, so she nodded slowly, so Glinda would know that she was listening.

"You can! You will! You are _not_ going to lose this fight, do you hear me? You are not going to give up like your mother did! You are defying gravity, remember?"

_I'm defying gravity…_ It seemed so long ago now. Glinda held her hand and Elphaba shook it.

"I can see its head now!" the doctor said from the other side of the bed, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Come on, Elphaba, you're almost there," whispered Glinda.

"You heard the doc, honey," added the maid. "Give us a nice strong push and let this baby out." Her voice seemed so far away.

Elphaba was nearly unconscious, yet she did as she was told. Glinda never left her side; she whispered soothing words while Elphaba pushed and screamed, and suddenly there was another voice in the room except from the doctor's, or the maid's, or Glinda, or hers…

It was the most beautiful sound of a baby's crying.

"A girl!" the doctor announced triumphantly as he took the baby away to clean it. "A perfect, beautiful little girl," he informed happily.

The dawn was breaking on the Emerald City but no one in the room seemed to notice it, or even care. Elphaba started laughing and crying at the same time. Glinda hurried to the doctor's side to see the baby. She wasn't green, that was for sure, she observed, somewhat relieved. She was tiny and beautiful, her eyes were gray and alert, her hair was soft and black. Glinda picked her up once the doctor finished the examination, and handed her to Elphaba.

"There you go, baby girl," she murmured softly, laying the baby in Elphaba's lap. "Say hello to your mommy." The girl didn't cry. Her gaze was curious and wandered from Glinda to Elphaba. She lied relaxed in her mother's arms. It was a perfect image, as far as Glinda was concerned. It brought tears to her already teary eyes. "Oh, Elphie," she sighed.

Elphaba looked at the baby, _her_ baby, as if hypnotized. "She's…" she started, but stopped. She didn't know what to say. She stared at her daughter, _her_ daughter, sweet Oz!

"I'll get Fiyero for you, sweetie," said Glinda. "And then I'll go informing the people outside that you are alright."

Elphaba nodded, distracted by the baby. She looked at her, completely fascinated. She had never seen something so tiny in her entire life; except from Nessie when she was born, perhaps, but it looked so many years ago. "Glinda?" she said right before Glinda opened the door. Their eyes locked and she smiled. She didn't have to say anything. Silent communication worked best for them sometimes. Glinda returned her smile and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fiyero was going absolutely crazy by the minute. He could have sworn he heard a baby's crying from the other side of the door. Of course, he could have been imagining this, but it was impossible, as Boq said he heard it, too. He paced back and forth along the hall. If that _was_ the baby, then why didn't Glinda-

The door suddenly opened, and a smiling Glinda went out of the room. A sigh of relief instinctively escaped Boq's lips the moment he saw that smile. Thank Oz!

"Congratulations, daddy!" she said, laughing, and hugged Fiyero tightly.

"How's Elphaba?" he asked urgently. The enormity of her news hadn't dawned on him completely yet.

Glinda's smile got impossibly wider as she beamed at him. "She is fine, and your beautiful baby girl is, too!"

"A _girl_?" he exclaimed, then gave her a pleading look. "Can I come in now?"

Glinda giggled at his reaction. "Of course you can!" she replied cheerfully. "I'm going to inform the sweet people outside that Elphie is alright. Darling, are you coming?" she smiled happily at Boq. He nodded and followed her.

"Glinda, wait!" called Fiyero when they were halfway down the hall. "Is she…" he stopped, unsure of how to ask what he wanted to know. Not that it mattered; he'd love her either way. He just wanted to know.

Glinda understood, nonetheless. She laughed softly. "She is not green, Fiyero," she promised. "Go in, see for yourself."

And Fiyero did just that.

* * *

Fiyero closed the door behind him and turned to look at Elphaba. She didn't look back. She was finally dozing off, thanks to the injection the doctor gave her several minutes ago. The doctor and the maid stopped at the threshold on their way out of the room. 

"Congratulations, Master Tiggular," the doctor said warmly, shaking Fiyero's hand.

"Are they alright?" Fiyero asked in a low whisper.

"Both are fine, needn't you worry," the doctor assured him. "I gave Elphaba something for the pain, so she is somewhat groggy."

"And the baby?"

The doctor smiled reassuringly. "The prettiest creature I've seen in a long time."

A sigh of relief escaped his lips. "Thank Oz."

"You should be very thankful, indeed. We nearly lost both of them."

Fiyero was shocked to hear this. He was too excited to be aware to the severity Elphaba's condition, when he sat in the hall earlier. He guessed the all these water didn't help much, either. "You wouldn't," he said. He remembered his conversation with Boq only hours ago. Seemed like years have past.

"Well, we'll leave you now. I'll be back in the morning to check on them."

"Thank you, doctor." The doctor nodded and they left the room.

For a moment, Fiyero just stood there. Then he slowly approached Elphaba's bedside. She was asleep, propped on many pillows, with a bundle of blankets in her arms. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. He smiled and gently took the bundle from her.

The most beautiful, tiny face looked back at him from somewhere among the blankets.

"Hey, little girl," he whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

The baby fussed but didn't cry, as if she knew that she shouldn't wake her mother. She looked curiously at the man who now held her and flinched when one of his tears fell on her cheek.

Fiyero felt Elphaba stir next to him and raised his head to look at her as she slowly opened her eyes. "I see you have already met," she whispered huskily. She was dazed from the doctor's injection, as it has said she would be.

He reached over to touch her chin. "Yes, we have," he whispered back.

She smiled, then sighed. "Oh, Yero… Can you believe it?" she murmured, on the verge of tears. He took her hand in his.

"She is so…" Just like Elphaba did before, he stopped. He thought of million things that could be her. Their daughter.

"Tiny?" suggested Elphaba, offering him another tired smile.

Fiyero nodded. "That one too. And as beautiful as her mother."

"She is magic," said Elphaba, looking at the baby.

"Yes, she is," he agreed. "What are we going to call her?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't know."

They have already agreed to give their baby an original name, not a name of one of their loved ones who were dead and gone. Whether it would be a boy or a girl, this child would have its own life. Silence now fell between them. Each was lost in thoughts. Fiyero's gaze wandered from the baby in his arms to the window, where in the east the morning sun began its slow ascent. It was as if Nessa was watching them. He smiled at the thought, and then an idea suddenly struck him.

"How about Dawn?" he suggested.

"Dawn…" Elphaba murmured, trying it out. She looked at the baby, then at Fiyero, and smiled. "Dawn is perfect," she said finally. "What do you say, little one? Do you like your new name?"

"I think she does," replied Fiyero, laughing softly. They both looked at the baby, who slowly fell asleep in her father's arms. "You should sleep too," he said, looking up at Elphaba.

She nodded. She didn't have any intention to argue or protest; she was exhausted. "Will you stay?" she whispered, already halfway into slumber.

"Of course I will," he murmured. "Sleep now, love…"

Elphaba didn't need further persuasions. She leant back on the pillows and closed her eyes. The injection did wonders, and soon she was fast asleep.

Fiyero sat there next to her bed and watched his daughter… their daughter… Dawn… in her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The first day of the spring was a wonderful day in everyone's opinion. The Emerald City had suffered a difficult winter full of heavy rainstorms, so everyone was happy to wake up to that surprisingly cloudless day, at last.

Elphaba and Glinda sat under a huge willow tree by the river, just outside of the city. They could still detect its emerald glow from beyond the trees. The tree's shadow protected them from the afternoon sun. They watched Fiyero and Boq as they played with the children.

"Come on, sweetheart, you can do it! Come here!" Fiyero encouraged his little girl forward. Dawn, or Deanne as everyone called her, had recently made her first steps. He was determined to teach her how to walk, and he was proud at her progress so far. He adored his little girl, and so did Elphaba. Dawn looked much like Elphaba with her dark hair, but her gray eyes she had as a baby have changed into blue, much like his own eyes.

Dawn swayed on her chubby, unpracticed legs and managed to take several steps forward before she lost her balance and fell on the grass. She looked up at her father, surprised. She didn't cry- she almost never did. It was bothersome, as far as Elphaba was concerned. Sometimes she would have preferred that Dawn _would_ cry, so they would know if something was wrong with her. She was awfully quiet most of the times.

Watching her daughter fall sent Elphaba hurrying in her direction. She picked her up and checked her to make sure she didn't get hurt. "Oh, sweetie, are you alright?" she asked, concerned. Dawn, who didn't speak yet, giggled, much to her mother's relief. Elphaba smiled back at her as Dawn playfully tugged at her hair.

"She'll never learn if you keep doing this, Fae!" Fiyero called in her direction.

Elphaba frowned at him and let go of the girl, who ran a few more steps in her father's direction before falling again.

"He's right, you know," remarked Glinda once Elphaba sat beside her again.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Oh, you too? May I remind you that I've never had a mother?"

Glinda shook her head; her golden curls dangled from side to side as she did. "This is not a very good excuse," she said, smiling at her friend's unusual display of vulnerability. Then she added, a bit more seriously, "You have to let her go a little, Elphie, as difficult as it may be."

They watched Boq and Dyre, who tried to help Fiyero. Dawn fell three more times before she was able to run all the way to her father's arms, to the sound of everyone's cheers.

Glinda turned to flash a victorious smile at her friend. "See?" Elphaba sighed, saying nothing. This was when Glinda detected this something in her expression; something that wasn't quite right. "What is it that really bothers you, Elphaba?" she asked gently.

Elphaba looked uncertain. "I don't know, I… You know how is it when one thing in your life seems to be perfect, another thing falls totally apart?"

Glinda sighed. "Oh, Elphaba-"

"No, I mean it!" Elphaba insisted, cutting Glinda off. She looked lovingly at Fiyero and Dawn in the distance. "This is all perfect. I just wonder, maybe it's too perfect."

"Stop being so paranoid! Are you happy?"

"Of course I am. You know I am! That's not the point, Glinda-"

"Yes it is! I've said once- it was many years ago but I still remember it- happy is what happens when all your dreams come true."

"Is it?" retorted Elphaba. "Trust me, Glinda. Trust my instincts. This is just not right. Something bad is about to happen, I'm sure of it."

Glinda shivered slightly. Whether it was because of the afternoon breeze or because of what Elphaba has just said, she couldn't determine. She was about to ask Elphaba what exactly she meant by 'something bad' but never had the chance, because just then a small blond missile that was her son launched himself onto her lap. She and Elphaba laughed.

"Hey, sweetie," she said and held him tight. It helped. She stopped shivering at once.

Elphaba smiled. Glinda was great with children. Back at their days at dear old Shiz, Elphaba had never thought of Galinda as a mother. Glinda was different.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you playing with daddy and Fiyero?"

Dyre shook his head decisively. "Don't want play."

"You want to stay with us?" asked Elphaba. She loved that boy. He looked so much like Glinda it was scary sometimes.

Dyre smiled at her, a toothy grin that always melted her heart. "Yes, Auntie Fae," he answered. Fiyero's nickname was the easiest for the boy to remember at his young age. Elphaba didn't mind him using it.

Boq joined them several moments afterwards and sat next to Glinda on the soft grass.

"There you are, little fellow! What happened? Did you get tired?" he asked Dyre.

The boy shook his head again. "Don't want play, daddy," he said, proud of himself for being able to say the whole sentence again.

"Oh, okay," smiled Boq. He suddenly noticed the unusually worried expression on Glinda's face. "What happened?"

Glinda hesitated. What happened, really? Why was she so worried all of a sudden? Did she still suspect Elphaba had a point in saying that something bad was about to happen? But that would be extremely silly, wouldn't it? This was _Elphaba_; she was looking for conspiracies wherever she went! Eventually she decided to ignore the strange feeling that filled her heart, for the time being.

She did her best smiling at Boq and said, "Nothing, dearest. Everything is just fine."

Happy is what happens when all you dreams come true.

Isn't it?… 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

One of the Emerald City's sources of attraction was its controversial nightlife. Being the only city among villages and small towns, the Emerald City offered its visitors various kinds of entertainment; from fancy theaters and opera houses to shabby pubs. It was a known fact that on summer nights, it was the city that never slept.

In this tumult of the city it was nearly impossible to notice the two cloaked figures that met in a dark alley behind one of the city's crummy pubs. They greeted each other with a slight nod, then started a conversation in low, husky voices.

"Is everything ready?" asked the first, the taller of the two.

His friend nodded. "Everything is ready for the first stage of the plan. We have some problems, however-"

"…What kind of problems?" snapped the first man.

"About the rescue of… well, you know. It's going to be more complicated than we thought. The city's prison is well secured by guards day and night. Also, the castle is as protected as the prison, and there are these winged monkeys to worry about."

"A problem, indeed. We will have to work this out, but in the meantime, we must start acting. How is the tunnel going?"

"Not so well, either. It is not as easy as we believed it to be."

"Well, of course it's not! You are a bunch of useless, brainless men, I have to tell you that. Well, we'll start as planned and see how we move on, according to your progress."

"One more thing," said the short man carefully.

"Yes?"

"No one told me, I mean my men, that there are small children involved-"

The first man snorted. "Oh, for Oz' sake, man! One of these small children happens to be _hers_ and prince what's-his-name!"

"Tiggular," said the short man.

"Whatever! Don't get emotional because of their age; they are just as threatening as their parents, maybe even more so. And don't forget that someday they'll grow up."

"I can't possibly hurt a child, not even for the cause, as noble as it may be!" protested the short man.

The tall man laughed. He had an evil laugh. "Very well," he said in an icy tone, "I will make sure you will be removed."

_Removed_. The short man shivered. He knew what 'removed' meant; they would kill him, he knew too much. "How about Luke?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Luke is on his way to the Emerald City. It's a three weeks' journey."

"So when he gets here…"

"When he gets here… we'll start making good," the tall man had a vicious smile on his face as he turned and disappeared into the darkness of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dawn's cries were heartbreaking. Elphaba looked helplessly at her daughter. She didn't know how to help her. An evil smile was plastered on the Wizard's face as he held her screaming child.

"Give her back to me, do you hear me?" Elphaba yelled, enraged. Tears blinded her sight and burnt her skin, but she couldn't let it bother her; not when her baby girl was in danger. "She's _mine_!"

"Mama! Mama, help me!" pleaded Dawn.

The Wizard looked back at her emptily, indifferent to his daughter's pleading, to his granddaughter's cries for help. "She'll be happier with me, in my world, you know she will. Let her go, Elphaba. I'll take care of her," he said calmly.

"You'll take care of her? The same way you took care of me?"

He shook his head. "We could help each other. You had your chance."

"Give me back my baby!"

"I'm sorry, Elphaba. This is for the child's own good," he said as he stepped into his red balloon, taking Dawn along with him.

"Mama, I'm scared! Don't leave me here! _Mama_!"

"Deanne, _NO_!"

Elphaba woke up with a jolt. It took her a moment to make out her surroundings, and that she was in no danger. It was just a horrible dream. She crawled out of bed, carefully so she wouldn't wake Fiyero who slept next to her, and left the bedroom.

Dawn's room was quiet and the child was sleeping soundly. A sigh of relief escaped Elphaba's lips as she drew near her daughter's bed to take a closer look at her. Her features softened instantly as she watched her daughter in her sleep. How beautiful she was, and how peaceful. So peaceful, that the nightmare from such a short time ago seemed like a distant memory.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you, baby," she whispered.

The door opened and Elphaba turned, suddenly scared, but it was only Fiyero who stood there on the doorway, looking at her sleepy yet with unmistakable concern in his eyes. "Fae? What happened? What are you doing here?" he asked in a whisper.

"Nothing," she whispered back. She looked at Dawn once more before she joined Fiyero. "Nothing happened," she murmured, burying her face in his nightshirt.

"Then why are you shivering?" he asked gently, wrapping his arms protectively around her. She sighed, saying nothing. "Come on, let's go back to bed, okay?"

She looked up at him pleadingly as the essence of her nightmare was slowly creeping back in. "Can you just… hold me? For a moment?"

Fiyero nodded and tightened his embrace. Elphaba leaned her head against his chest and felt her fears fade away. Her daughter was safe and asleep and Fiyero was there to protect her… both of them.

When they came back to their room, Elphaba laid as close to Fiyero as possible. She couldn't stop shivering. Dawn's cries from her nightmare seemed to haunt her thoughts.

"Elphaba, what is it?" asked Fiyero, now somewhat panicked.

"I had this dream," she started, then stopped, suddenly hesitant. "Oh, forget it, it's silly."

"Silly it may be, but it's bothering you," he said. She looked away at his sharp observation. He touched her chin gently, making her face him. "Tell me."

"I dreamt that the Wizard… my father," she corrected, disgusted by the thought. "Came to take Dawn away-"

Fiyero sighed. "Oh, Elphaba-"

"…to this other country where he lives…" her voice trailed off. Fiyero sighed again. "I know, I told you it was silly."

"It's not. Sweetheart, it's natural that it scares you but it's not going to happen. Dawn is safe here, and he's not coming back," he assured her, holding her close.

Elphaba looked up at him in the dim light of the room. She managed a weak smile. He returned her smile and held her tighter. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she whispered. "I love you so much."

"You would get along just fine. You were always the strong one, remember?"

"_You_ are my strength, Yero."

"And you are mine," he smiled and kissed her tenderly. "Now close your eyes. Sleep. He is not coming back here, Fae, you have nothing to worry about."

"Promise?" she asked as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him.

"Yes. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Elphaba was in the attic for what seemed like hours. She skipped lunch and it was almost dinnertime. She was looking through the ancient Grimmerie without really knowing what she was looking for. A spell that might somehow protect them? Was it even possible? She kept having nightmares about Dawn being taken away by the Wizard. Elphaba wondered whether the recurring dream actually meant something, as several other dreams she had had before. If it did, she had to be prepared.

Loud voices from downstairs erupted her silent reading. She closed the book shut and hid it. She was about to leave the room when she heard a rustle of wings. Chistery flew in through the open window.

"Miss Elphaba!" he called. She detected the urgency in his voice instantly. She was still proud of him for being able to learn how to speak, like many other Animals that she and Glinda were able to rescue after her return. Some, like poor Dr. Dillamond, weren't so lucky, but most of the Animals throughout Oz got their chance to live normally again.

"Chistery, for Oz' sake, what is this hustle down there?"

"Something happened," he replied urgently. "You must come down at once!"

She hurried out of the room, her heart pounding in spite of herself. She hoped it was nothing serious, although his tone implied otherwise. "What happened?"

"Something bad."

His tone made Elphaba shudder. She took the stairs two at a time and ran outside. Fiyero, Glinda and Boq stood there. They were staring at something.

On the wall? What in Oz was going on?

"Fiyero? What hap-" her question was replaced with piercing silence when she noticed it. Graffiti, on their castle's wall. _Death for the Wicked_, screamed its blood-red letters. A gasp escaped her. She didn't even notice when Fiyero wrapped his arms around her waist to support her. Nothing existed that moment except for the words on the wall and the memory of a similar scene, many years back in a classroom at Shiz University.

"Mommy, what's 'wicked'?" Dyre's voice brought reality back. What was he doing out there; he shouldn't see that!

As it appeared, the same thought just crossed Glinda's mind. "Dyre, go back inside," she ordered, stealing a glance at Elphaba, who nodded. Her expression remained frozen, undecipherable.

"No, I won't! I'm six years old, I'm all grown up now!" protested Dyre, who was unaware to the severity of the situation.

"Dyre, I said go back inside _this instant_!"

Dyre looked at his mother, somewhat scared. She has never used such a stern tone against him. "Yes, mommy," he said in a small voice.

Glinda softened when she saw how scared he was. "Sweetie, we'll be inside in a minute. Go play with Deanne and we'll call you when dinner is ready, alright?" She didn't mean to snap at him, she was just too shocked and confused… "Who would do such a thing?" she half asked, half said, in a whisper, once Dyre was out of sight.

"Someone who surely doesn't want us alive," answered Fiyero.

Glinda turned her gaze from the graffiti to Elphaba, who still looked stunned. "Elphie, are you alright?"

Elphaba hesitated, then nodded. "We have to do something," she said, her expression grave and serious. "Let's go inside. The garden has ears."

* * *

"Obviously, something has to be done," Fiyero said once they were out of other people's earshot, in the safety of the castle.

"Yes, but what?" asked Boq.

No one seemed to have an appropriate answer.

Elphaba turned to look at Chistery, who was sitting by the windowsill, on-guard. "Chistery, have you seen something unusual around here lately? Unusual activity?"

Chistery shook his head. "No, nothing unusual, Miss Elphaba."

"Are you sure? No strange people walking where they shouldn't be?"

"Of course not!"

"Fine. Thanks, Chistery. Go upstairs and watch the children until dinner, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Elphaba."

They all watched Chistery as he left the room, and then Glinda shook her head. "The person who did this is courageous. It's not even dark outside yet and this wall can be seen from the tower of the guards. How did he do it without anyone to notice?"

"Whoever it was, we must think of something," said Elphaba. Her mind was racing. Of course, she believed Chistery, but Glinda also made an important point; how did nobody notice the person who did that?

"Maybe we're over-reacting a little," Boq said all of a sudden, which earned him three piercing glares. He raised his arms defensively. "What I mean is, yes, this is alarming, but it's only graffiti on the wall."

"Boq, this is where it always starts," Elphaba said seriously. "Remember Dr. Dillamond. We _have_ to think of something."

Just then, one of the servants came in to announce that dinner was served. Boq went up to bring the children and the others walked silently to the dinning room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Several days later, while Fiyero was entertaining Dyre and Dawn in their playroom upstairs, Glinda and Elphaba drank tea in the library. It was a beautiful two-story room, which contained thousands of books, mostly Elphaba's. It had velvet armchairs, a fireplace and a heavy wooden desk.

"What time is it?" asked Glinda suddenly.

Elphaba glanced at a big clock behind Glinda's shoulder. "A bit after six, why?"

Glinda shook her head, in a motion that was supposed to hide her concern. "I wonder where Boq is," she said, trying to sound indifferent.

"I'm sure he is on his way. Or maybe the assembly was longer than expected. He'll be along."

"Yes, I guess you are right," answered Glinda, but didn't sound too convinced. Soon they were talking again about something else, but Glinda was obviously distracted. She was there in body, not in soul; she was listening but not really.

* * *

Boq returned half an hour later. He barely made it to the front door, and collapsed in the arms of the servant who opened it. Elphaba and Glinda left the library when they heard the servant's frantic voice. Glinda shrieked when she saw Boq. He was badly beaten and had a bleeding wound on the left side of his face. His cloths were ripped and torn. He could hardly stand. The servant helped him into an armchair.

"I'll go get Fiyero. Garth, go get some water or something to clean this wound," said Elphaba and ran upstairs. Garth, the servant, followed her out.

"In the name of Oz, Boq, what happened to you?" exclaimed Glinda the minute they were alone.

"The assembly… I was on my way here, and somebody… three of them… it was dark and they waited for me-"

The door was burst open. Fiyero and Elphaba rushed inside. Fiyero gasped when he noticed Boq. "What in Oz is going on?"

"This is what I was trying to find out," said Glinda, gently touching Boq's face. He flinched.

"That's a nasty cut," remarked Elphaba, "Where is Garth with the damn water?"

"How did it happen, Boq?" asked Fiyero.

"The cut or the whole thing?" he managed a bitter smile. It was painful to do even that. "I was on my way here, and out of the darkness they just jumped at me-"

"They?" asked Elphaba.

"Three men. I couldn't see their faces, they wore black hooded cloaks. I tried to defend myself but I've never had the chance, not against three strong men like they were. They… said things." He saw Elphaba tense. She was waiting to hear that, he knew. He just wasn't sure he wanted to tell her exactly what the strange men said.

"What? What did they say?" she asked urgently.

Boq sighed. Garth chose that moment to go back with some towels and a bucket of water to clean Boq's wounds.

"Thank you, Garth, I'll do it," said Glinda. Garth nodded slightly and left the room.

"They said…" started Boq but flinched as the wet towel made contact with the wound on his face.

"Sorry," murmured Glinda. "I'll be careful."

"Boq, tell me," said Elphaba, urging him on. She had to hear it. She had a feeling that she wouldn't like what Boq had to say, but she had to hear it anyway.

"They said that this is what I deserve… for moving to the side which supports the Wicked Witch." Glinda gasped. "And… that this is only the beginning, this and the graffiti on the wall. They said they wouldn't stop until you are captured and killed, as was supposed to be long ago in that day… no matter what it takes. Only then their revenge would be complete," he finished, looking sadly at Elphaba. She looked sad too, but not too shocked, which surprised him. Could she possibly expect this, after all these years?

Fiyero looked confused. "Revenge?"

Boq nodded. "I guess they meant the Wizard. I thought that they were some sort of furious Wizard fanatics or something."

"Yes, that or…" started Glinda as a memory crossed her mind. _My professional opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will. Take her away!_

"Glinda, what are you thinking?" Elphaba's voice brought Glinda back to reality.

"Oh, I was just…" Glinda said, but her voice soon trailed off as she shook the thought away. It was silly to even consider it; she was locked in that prison, for good. Besides, it would be wrong to make Elphaba worried for nothing when there was enough on her mind as it was. There was no reason to worry about, anyway. It couldn't have been Morrible. "Nothing," she said eventually, smiling reassuringly at Elphaba.

By the look in Elphaba's eyes, Glinda knew that she didn't believe her for a second.

* * *

Later that night Elphaba sat on a rocking chair in Dawn's room. She waited for her daughter to return from her bath so that she could put her to bed. Giving Dawn her bath was Fiyero's responsibility; only the thought of Dawn splashing water all over the place made Elphaba shudder. That was their night ritual. They never missed it, not even in the light of the evening's events.

Fiyero entered the room, carrying a sleepy Dawn in his arms. Elphaba smiled to herself at the perfect image they made. Dawn wore a tiny lavender nightgown; Fiyero's clothes were soaked, obviously.

She took Dawn from him and breathed in her sweet soapy scent. "You stay away from me," she warned Fiyero, laughing softly.

He smiled. "Tuck her in, I'll go changing into something a little more… dry."

"No go, daddy," murmured Dawn.

"Do you want daddy to stay while we brush your hair, Deanne?" asked Elphaba and carried Dawn to her bed.

Dawn nodded. "Yes, want daddy stay."

"How can I refuse that?" Fiyero asked, smiling. He watched Elphaba while she gently brushed Dawn's long raven hair. They looked so much alike, minus Elphaba's green skin. Elphaba asked Dawn questions, and the child did her best answering, with her still limited vocabulary, at the age of three.

"Go to sleep now, okay, my little pretty?" asked Elphaba once she finished brushing Dawn's hair.

"No sleepy, mama," protested Dawn but got into bed.

"I think you are," smiled Elphaba and tightened the covers around her. She gave Dawn her stuffed teddy bear, the one that Fiyero bought her when she was still a baby. "Goodnight, sweetie," she whispered. "Say goodnight to daddy."

"Night, daddy."

"Sweet dreams, princess," said Fiyero and leaned to kiss Dawn on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered shut. Elphaba and Fiyero waited several moments until they were sure that she was fast asleep. Then they quietly left the room.

* * *

The night's events whirled in Elphaba's mind while she was brushing her own hair later. Fiyero entered their bedroom, wearing a dry pajama. Elphaba looked at him through the mirror, and he smiled at her reflection. She put her silver hairbrush on the dresser as he approached her, put his hands on her shoulders and massaged them gently. Elphaba closed her eyes.

"Fae, you are so tensed," he remarked, his voice low and husky. "Are you still bothered about what happened with Boq?"

"Aren't you?" she asked. Boq was asleep at last, after taking some pain-killers. Glinda was finally asleep too. Elphaba had doubts as for her ability to fall asleep at all that night. She took several deep breaths and felt her muscles become limp under Fiyero's touch.

"That's better," he whispered as he felt her relax.

"I wonder what Glinda was thinking earlier," she said. This one bothered her as well.

Fiyero shook his head. "I don't know. I was more bothered about this 'no matter what it takes' thing. What do you think they meant by that?"

"I'm not sure I want to know," she replied, getting up. "Enough with that. Or we'll never be able to sleep. Are you coming to bed?"

* * *

Several blocks away, in a dark alley, two men met.

"Mission complete," said one of them.

The other man smiled with satisfaction. "Excellent," he said. "And I have some more great news. Luke has finally arrived to the Emerald City."

"Good news, indeed. So when is our next mission due?"

"As before, wait for my orders. We still have to pay a visit to the lady in the city's prison, as you well recall."

"Yes, I do."

"Well, then, I'll inform you with your next mission soon," promised the tall man and soon disappeared in the city's shadows.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

By the following week, similar graffiti were sprayed on several other walls in the Emerald City. The citizens were panicked. No one could guess who would do such a thing. Glinda and Elphaba felt obligated to summon everyone to an emergency meeting in the City's square.

"But how can people do that?" asked one woman with a baby in her arms.

"If we could answer that, everything was simpler," said Glinda. "I'm afraid we can't, not just yet."

"The best thing for you to do is take care of yourselves," seconded Elphaba. "Don't be in the streets after the sun sets, watch your children, make sure they'll stay around you all the time. I can assure you that we are doing everything we can to stop this, and catch the person responsible."

"This is someone who does not want you alive," remarked an Ox in the audience.

Elphaba nodded. "That's right," she said, as calmly as she possibly could. Some people and Animals gasped.

"Please, people, there is nothing to worry about," said Glinda. "Just do as Elphaba says, take care of yourselves and your families. We are doing everything we possibly can to solve this. Go back to your homes now and sleep soundly tonight," she ended and looked at Elphaba, who nodded. There was nothing else they could do at the moment.

When they got off the podium, someone bumped into Elphaba. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss," said a kind male voice.

She raised her head to look at the man who bumped into her. His eyes had an interesting and unique shade of emerald. His expression was kind. He was handsome, and as tall as she was. She nodded. "That's fine, nothing happened."

"My apologies," said the stranger, offering her a small smile, which she returned, a bit hesitantly. "I hurried up here to talk with you before you leave…" his voice trailed off when he noticed Fiyero, who was approaching Elphaba.

"Fae, are you coming?" Fiyero stopped short when he noticed Elphaba wasn't alone. He glanced suspiciously at the handsome man who stood next to her.

"Darling, just hold on a moment, this man here-"

"Luke," said Luke and extended his hand to her. "I heard so much about you. I am proud to finally meet you in person, Miss Thropp."

"That's Lady Tiggular now, my friend," Fiyero corrected him with a small smile, wrapping his arms around Elphaba's waist.

She raised an eyebrow at this possessive motion and the unmistakable malice in his tone. She turned to shoot him an incredulous look. Could he possibly be jealous? She wanted to say something to protest against his ridiculous behavior, but decided against it. Sometimes, one look was enough.

He didn't seem the least intimidated by the glare she flashed at him. "What, that's who you are now," he said, defending himself. Yes, it wasn't the most gentlemanly thing to do, and he wasn't at all proud of it; but he didn't like her talking with this strange man… well, this _handsome_ strange man, which made things even worse.

"Whatever your name is, Miss Elphaba," Luke interrupted, a charming smile lightening up his face. "I'm happy to meet you at last," he kissed her palm, and then shook Fiyero's hand. "Glad to meet you too, Master Tiggular."

"Where are you from?" asked Elphaba.

"I live in Gillikin, but I was here in town visiting an old friend when I've heard of these problems you are having here lately. I wonder if I could be of any use here."

"Anything at this point would be helpful."

"Though I don't see how could you help us," said Fiyero. "There isn't a thing we haven't done yet."

"Well, I'm very good at mingling," said Luke, "and from my experience, people at pubs talk a lot. I might find out something."

"If you really want to help, you are very welcome," Elphaba said gratefully. "I'm afraid we have to go now, but we'll probably meet again soon, Mr.-"

"Oh, please, Luke is enough," replied Luke, smiling.

To Fiyero's amazement, Elphaba returned his smile. "Then I'm Elphaba," she said. Fiyero smirked. What in Oz-

Luke nodded. "Alright, Elphaba. Then I won't keep you here any longer," he said, stealing a glance at Fiyero, who couldn't quite decipher what was hidden in that glance. He could care less.

"Thank you for suggesting your help. Have a good night," said Elphaba.

"You too," answered Luke and watched them as they disappeared among the crowd. He sighed. This was going to be much more difficult than he expected. No one told him how remarkably beautiful she was. He couldn't take his eyes off her, yet he had to be careful, for that Fiyero didn't take his suspicious glares off _him_. Yes, the Winkie prince would be another major problem. Luke knew he had to ignore Elphaba's piercing beauty, though, in order to complete what he had come for. And he would complete his task, he thought. No matter what, he would take his revenge on the Wicked Witch of the West.

* * *

"Elphaba, come on, talk to me!" said Fiyero the moment he closed their bedroom door. She didn't say a word all the way back to the castle; she even snapped on Glinda, who tried to ask what happened that made her so upset. Fiyero knew exactly what was wrong. He wouldn't let the issue go. Just like Elphaba, he could be stubborn too.

"Fiyero, just forget it, okay? And please go, I want to be alone."

He stared at her, momentarily speechless. She had never used such an icy tone while talking to him. "I don't believe you're doing this! Don't be so childish, Elphaba!"

If looks could kill. "_Childish_?" she echoed, now furious. "Well, look who's talking, right? Fiyero, you acted like… like-"

"Like your husband perhaps?" She tried to turn away from him, but he quickly took hold of her wrist, looking at her seriously. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? You're right, it was childish, and I shouldn't have done that. But he was-"

"A perfect gentleman, comparing to you?"

"_What_? I _am_ a gentleman, and a prince!"

"Well, you weren't acting like one earlier, that's for sure!" She snapped, storming away from him.

"Will you lower your voice please? I rather leave Boq and Glinda out of this, not to mention the children."

He had a point. She nodded briefly, avoiding looking at him. "I'm sorry."

He sighed. She had every reason to be furious with him, but what was he supposed to do? Did she really expect him to stand aside while she was speaking with that… that- "Look, Fae, I didn't mean it, okay?" he said gently, slowly approaching her. "It's just that I was… well-"

"Jealous?" she asked seriously, looking directly at him. He looked away, and she knew it meant this was just the case. She sighed. "Oh, Fiyero… Do I really need to assure you that you have no reason to be jealous?"

"No, of course not, that's not the point."

"Then what _is_ the point?" she asked, her voice softening in spite of herself.

"We've never been there before. I've never needed to compete with someone else on your attention, your heart-"

"Now wait just a clock tick! My heart? Fiyero, he offered his help, nothing more, remember?"

"Well, I saw the way he gazed at you!"

"Did it even cross your mind that he _gazed_ at me because he has even seen a green woman in his life? Green people are very rare at Gillikin, you know."

"Stop being sarcastic, you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Fiyero, I love you," she said in the most serious and honest tone she could manage. "And once you promised me that we are going to be together always. Now I am the one who makes this promise. I will never stop loving you, no matter what. Okay?"

"I know that. It was a brainless behavior, I'm sorry," he said, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"That's alright," she murmured into his shirt. "We all have our days."

"I love you too," he said, looking at her. "Let's go playing with Deanne, okay?"

"I want to apologize to Glinda first. You go, I'll join you in a moment."

"Okay," he whispered before he pulled her for a tender, lingering kiss. "Come back soon," he murmured once their lips parted.

Elphaba nodded, then touched his face gently. He still had a small scar on his right cheek, which brought her back to that far away day at Shiz when they released the lion cub. "I will," she smiled and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

She has lived alone in that cell for several years now. She didn't really care. It was lonely sometimes, and she had too much time to think. She regretted nothing. Did she, indeed? Would she act differently if she had known the truth?

Once in a while she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the broken looking glass in the prison's bathroom. The woman who looked back at her was old and tired; her expression broken and desperate. Her hair became silver; her skin got wrinkled. She sighed and wondered when that desperate woman had taken possession, body and soul, on the elegant, authoritative figure, who was once herself.

Madam Morrible sat quietly on the uncomfortable bed in the tiny cell, and mourned the disappearance of her previous life. How could she do this to her, was a question that constantly crossed her mind. How could that insolent, silly young woman do this to her after everything she had done for her?

Her reverie was cut off abruptly, though, by the unmistakable sound of footsteps in the distance. Visitors, possibly. She didn't have much of those in the past years. She has seen the Witch once after her surprising return. This was also the last time she had seen the ungrateful Glinda. Since then, Boq or Fiyero were the only people who came to check up on her from time to time, in the Witches' request. Their visits were rare as well. No, as the footsteps sounded closer, obviously on their way to her cell, she couldn't help but wonder who it was, more out of curiosity than of excitement.

A man was led along the hall by two guards. Once they got to her cell the guards left, and the man stood there in front of her cell among the shadows. She glanced at him from behind the heavy metal bars but couldn't see his face. She was about to enquire who he was, when he spoke.

"Hello, mother."

She gasped. He couldn't possibly be him… could it? "Move into the light so I'll be able to see you," she softly commanded. He silently complied. Sweet Oz, it _was_ him! She took one long look at him before saying, "Well, well, long time no see. What brings you to the Emerald City? I'm sure you didn't miss you old mother _that_ much, or you would have come sooner," she said cynically.

"I didn't realize how bad things were, sooner," he replied. "You look good, though," he managed to add. She snorted. They both knew that he was lying. The truth was that he was shocked to see the damage that was done to her by her continuous staying behind the bars.

She gave him a serious, no-nonsense look. "Why are you here?"

"To revenge," was his simple, yet terrifying reply.

She looked at him suspiciously. "Revenge," she echoed, her eyebrow raised in silent question.

"To revenge your imprisonment. To capture and kill the one responsible for this," said the man who was her son.

She couldn't do much, but stare. "You surely don't mean Elph…" her voice trailed off as the meaning of it quickly sank in. Thoughts raced through her mind. Kill her? He couldn't, he shouldn't; not _him_!

"I mean the Wicked Witch of the West," he corrected coldly, then snorted. "Catchy name, isn't it?"

"You can't do that."

He gave her a look, caught somewhat off-guard. He wasn't expecting any protest. "Oh? And I thought you will be thrilled to know that there are people who work for your freedom."

"People? Are there others?"

"Why of course. I can't possibly do this alone, mother."

"Luke, listen to me," she said in a frightened tone that was unlike her. "You have never listened to me but this time you must. You cannot harm Elphaba. Don't come near her, don't hurt her, and don't even consider killing her, do you hear me?"

The mockery on Luke's face was clear. "Mother, I am very much disappointed at you," he scolded. "I thought it would make you happy that I'm following your steps at last. After all, you were the one who tried to kill her once, if I'm not mistaken."

"That was before I knew…" her voice trailed off. She didn't feel strong enough to deal with the consequences of the truth. Besides, she knew, he wouldn't listen. He never did. "Luke, you must promise me not to have any contact with this woman. I mean _any_ contact, especially not physical-"

"Why mother, what are you implying?" asked Luke, amused. It was obvious that he didn't take her seriously, at all. "I did find her amazingly beautiful and extremely attractive when we first met, especially this peculiar emerald skin of hers, but she is too married for it. And though the temptation is enormous, I rather kill her than be killed by her husband." He ignored her sigh of relief. "I have to go. I'm already late for a meeting. You won't stay here for long, mother, I can assure you that."

"Luke, wait," she said desperately, in one last attempt to make him listen to her. "Just… promise you'll do as I said. Promise you won't hurt her… or touch her… ever."

"Yes, mother," Luke replied in faked obedience, and left.

Madam Morrible sat back on the bed. A desperate sigh escaped her lips. Unexpected tears of frustration blinded her vision. She knew that he was mocking her. "Luke, don't hurt Elphaba… you can't possibly hurt her… she is your sister…" she murmured, but no one was there to listen to her in the cold, lonely, tiny cell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Fiyero woke up slowly with the strangest feeling that he was being watched. He sat up in bed. Elphaba was sleeping soundly next to him. As he looked around the room, something caught his attention in the dim candlelight. A small figure in a yellow nightgown was standing on the threshold holding a teddy bear, looking back at him.

"Princess? What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Had bad dream," said Dawn. "Can sleep here, daddy?"

He smiled. "Of course you can, come over here." He made room for her in the middle of the bed.

Elphaba stirred and mumbled a husky protest as he moved away from her. "Where are you going, Yero?" she asked, her eyes fluttering open.

"Nowhere. We have company tonight," he replied as Dawn crawled into bed between them. She snuggled close to sleepy Elphaba, who nuzzled her neck. Dawn giggled.

"Hey, little one. Couldn't sleep?"

"Had bad dream, mama."

"What kind of a bad dream, sweetheart?" asked Fiyero.

Dawn's eyes looked huge in her face when she simply said, "Mama go away. Daddy sad."

"Go away? Dawn…" started Elphaba, completely awake all of a sudden. She couldn't help but wonder whether Dawn's dream had anything to do with her own dreams. She and Fiyero exchanged a concerned glance over the child's head.

"Baby, mama isn't going away," Fiyero assured her.

Dawn shook her head, as if she knew better. "Mama go away with man," she said.

Fiyero froze. A man… that Luke?

Elphaba noticed his slight movement. She knew what he was thinking and shook her head. "What man, sweetie?" she asked gently. "What did he look like?"

"Old. Had red balloon," said Dawn.

Elphaba shuddered. She knew only one man who had a red balloon, and it was not the one Fiyero had in mind. She looked urgently at her little girl, but made sure that the panic in her voice was not so noticeable, for she didn't want to scare her. "Dawn, listen to me. Is this the first time you see this man in your dream?"

"Don't go with man, mama," pleaded Dawn, clinging to Elphaba.

"I won't, baby," Elphaba whispered and kissed the top of Dawn's head. "Don't you know that? I'll never leave you, I promise."

"Go back to sleep now, okay, Deanne? We're here," Fiyero assured her.

Dawn nodded and closed her eyes. Soon she was fast asleep, and so was Fiyero. Elphaba couldn't go back to sleep. Was it possible that both she and Dawn had the exact same dream? She held Dawn closer, and whispered Fiyero's promise in the sleeping child's ear, "He is not coming back here."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Glinda held Dyre's little hand tightly in hers so she wouldn't lose him among the crowd. The market place was packed with people, as it always had been on spring time. Usually, Glinda would have sent one of the servants there to do the shopping for the castle's residents, but Boq was out of town for business and she and Dyre were bored. It looked like a beautiful day out there, too. They went alone since Elphaba had several important meetings that morning and Fiyero had to take care of Dawn, who had the flu.

Even though they only had the company of each other, they had a great time. Glinda was very proud of her son; he was so smart and intelligent for a boy of six. Since he has just learnt how to read, Dyre insisted on reading every sign and ad along their way. When they faced one of the graffiti that announced _Death for the Wicked_, though, Glinda wouldn't let him read it.

"I know what's 'wicked' now, Mommy," said Dyre, looking wiser than his six years of age. "It's people who do bad things to other people. Daddy explained that to me."

"More or less," Glinda replied. She hoped the distress was not evident in her voice. She couldn't face those words on the wall. It brought back so much, too much; more than she wished to remember.

"And I know what 'death' is," said Dyre as they took a seat on a nearby bench.

Glinda nodded. She wasn't sure where was he going with that. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. "But I don't understand why it is written on _our_ wall," he ended and looked at his mother seriously.

She returned his look, momentarily speechless. She wasn't expecting him to phrase it so clearly. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to answer?

As if feeling her distress, Dyre looked up at her; his expression both careful and pleading. "Am I old enough so you can tell me?" he asked. He still remembered the way she snapped at him that day when they saw the first graffiti, and he didn't want to upset her in any way. He just wanted to know.

Glinda laughed softly. "I guess that if you old enough to see evil deeds like this," she said, looking sadly at the graffiti, "you are also old enough to understand their meaning." She took a deep breath, and started. "A long time ago some people thought that your Auntie Elphie was a wicked witch."

Dyre gasped. "But she is not!" he protested. He loved Elphaba dearly, almost as much as she loved him.

Glinda nodded. "That's right, she is not, but the people in Oz weren't as smart as you are, so they believed that she was. One day when you are older we'll tell you the whole story. Most people now know what we all know, that Auntie Elphie is good, but some of them-"

"…Still think that she's wicked?" completed Dyre, his eyes huge and understanding.

Glinda nodded, saying nothing.

It took Dyre a moment longer to process this. "So… they want Auntie Elphie to die?" he asked quietly once he realized the connection.

"That's right, sweetie," said Glinda slowly, quietly. "And that's why we all should be very careful and take care of each other. Will you promise me to do that?" Dyre nodded seriously. "That's my boy," she smiled. "Now, let's buy something for Dawn to make her happy, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

Glinda smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Let's go, then. I'll buy you some candies too."

* * *

She didn't notice the man at first. It was Dyre who first saw him as they left the candy store. "Mommy, look!" he whispered excitedly, grasping her wrist.

Glinda raised her head just as a man in a dark cloak turned away from them and melded within the crowd. She had seen him before, it now dawned on her, earlier that day when they stopped for lunch in one of the City's restaurants. He went out right after they did, she remembered. She was stood there frozen for a moment. Panic washed all over her. Sweet Oz, was he following them?

"Dyre, listen to me," she said, looking seriously at her son. "Don't look at that man and don't let go of my hand. We have to get home, _now_."

Dyre nodded and didn't ask questions. Not after everything he heard from his mother before about the bad people who wanted to hurt Auntie Elphie.

They did exactly what the strange man did and melded in the crowd the best they could. Without drawing too much attention to themselves, they were able to quickly leave the City's square and head for the castle. Glinda greeted the guards in the gates. Dyre, who was a very shy little boy, hid himself behind her skirts. She told them about the man that followed them and they promised to watch the castle even more closely.

She left Dyre in his playroom with Chistery and went to find Elphaba. She had to know about that.

* * *

Dawn looked much better in the afternoon, after several hours of sleep, a medicine and endless cups of tea. Since Elphaba was occupied with several meetings that were impossible to postpone, she couldn't stay with her sick daughter, so Fiyero did his best in cheering Dawn up.

"So what will we do now, princess?" he asked.

She smiled at him, her sweet, irresistible smile. He felt as if his heart was melting every time she smiled at him like that. "Now you tell me story, daddy," she ordered.

Fiyero looked puzzled. So far, story telling was considered to be Elphaba's job. No one could possibly beat her in storytelling. He loved listening to her while she told Dawn, and sometimes Dyre, too, a story. Fiyero knew he could never tell a story as well as Elphaba did. Yet now, how could he possibly refuse his sick princess, when she asked him so nicely? He had to think of something.

"A story, huh?" he returned her smile. "Well, let's think. Have I ever told you the story about the little girl, the scarecrow, the tin man and the cowardly lion and how they melted the Wicked Witch of the West?" While asking that, he heard the door being opened and then shut again. When he finished talking he turned to see who was standing there and was horrified to see Elphaba at the threshold, her lips curled in an amused smile. He blushed when he realized she had probably heard what he has just said. "Some other time, baby," he said quickly, flashing an apologetic smile at his daughter.

"Why, sounds like a good story," remarked Elphaba. Her skirts rustled as she approached them. "I am more interested to hear how the scarecrow got the Wicked Witch under his spell, though," she murmured seductively in Fiyero's ear before she moved to sit on the edge of Dawn's bed. Fiyero swallowed, hard. "Hey, my little pretty, how do you feel?" she asked as she put her palm on Dawn's forehead. It was still hot, but not as it was that morning.

"'Kay," answered Dawn.

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Yes, mama."

Elphaba smiled. "That's my girl."

"No more work?" asked Fiyero.

"Thank Oz, no more! For today, at least," relief was obvious in Elphaba's voice. She was exhausted. "Are you having a good time with daddy, sweetie?"

Dawn nodded. "Want daddy to tell story."

Elphaba laughed softly and glanced at Fiyero. "Come on, daddy, tell us a story," she said sweetly.

Fiyero smirked. He shot her a teasing look. "Do you want to sit on my lap, too?"

Elphaba looked at him innocently. "What if I do?"

"Oh, don't even start this here, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" she asked, her smile playful.

"You're teasing, Miss Thropp," he scorned her jokingly.

"Why, I am, Master Tiggular. What are you going to do about it, though?"

"Daddy, story!" called Dawn, interrupting their silly conversation.

"Your wish is my command, my lady," replied Fiyero, pulling Elphaba into his lap.

She yelped in surprise. "What in Oz?"

"Shh… we want to start the story now," he murmured into her ear. "So. Once upon a time in this far away country called Kansas lived a little girl named Dorothy."

Elphaba wrinkled her nose in disgust. That wretched little farm girl went back to that Kansas place wearing Nessa's slippers. Poor Nessa. In spite of everything, Elphaba wished that her sister was still alive; no matter how angry and bitter was their last meeting. She realized that she stopped listening to Fiyero's story only when someone knocked on the door.

"May I?" asked Glinda from the threshold. Elphaba and Fiyero nodded simultaneously. Glinda came in and closed the door behind her. She turned to Dawn first. "Hey, sweetie, feeling any better?" she smiled. Dawn nodded. "That's good, because Dyre and I got you something from the candy store," she said and gave Dawn a huge pink lollipop.

"What do we say, princess?" asked Fiyero.

"Thank you, Linney," said Dawn.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart," replied Glinda. She turned to face Elphaba and Fiyero then, her expression anxious.

"What's wrong?" asked Elphaba.

"Someone was following us here," was Glinda's quiet reply.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Just as they got to the first floor, one of the servants led someone to the main hall. Fiyero's forehead wrinkled in disgust. It was that Luke person again.

"Miss Elphaba, this man has just asked for you," said the servant, motioning Luke.

"Thanks, Lalley. Will you bring us some tea to the library?"

"Of course, madam," said Lalley and went to her way.

"Miss Elphaba," said Luke as he formally kissed her palm, and then Glinda's. "Miss Glinda. Sir," he nodded at Fiyero's direction. They got into the library.

"What are you doing here, Luke?"

"I came here to tell you about a conversation I happened to hear in the pub yesterday, but I have bigger news now," he said, lowering his voice into a whisper. "Someone was following me here." A gasp escaped Glinda's lips. Luke turned to give her a reassuring look. "No need to alarm, Miss Glinda, he was gone before I was able to catch him or anything."

Glinda shook her head. "I'm not alarmed, I'm just-"

"Someone was following her too earlier today," completed Elphaba.

Luke did his best in looking surprised. "Oh?"

Glinda nodded. "Yes. It was terrifying, actually, were you able to recognize him?" she asked hopefully.

Luke shook his head. "No, not really. It is dark outside, and he wore dark clothes, so I couldn't quite tell," he said in faked sorrow, stealing a glance at Elphaba. She looked bothered, obviously, but her beauty somehow managed to transcend it. Her skin glowed in a remarkable emerald shade by the light of the fireplace. His mother's warnings echoed in his head. _You must promise me not to have any contact with this woman_. He chose to ignore it, as he always did.

"The reason I came here in the first place was to tell you about this conversation I heard," he said finally. Fiyero rolled his eyes. It didn't escape Luke. "Some men in the pub talked about the Wizard, about his future return to Oz."

Glinda gasped again. Elphaba tensed in her seat. Her dream… was it possible?

"His return to Oz? What do you mean?" asked Glinda, confused.

"Well, according to what they said, he would return one of these days, to claim what's rightfully his."

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Elphaba raised her eyes to meet Fiyero's. "Dawn," was the only thing she said, yet they all understood what she meant.

Fiyero couldn't stop himself from chuckling. This was ridiculous. She couldn't honestly believe _that_. "Now wait just a clock tick, here, Fae. No one said anything about-"

"Think about it, Yero! Why else I got those dreams? Why else I dreamt he was coming to take her away?"

"And what about Dawn's dream?" he retorted. He didn't even believe it was possible, but he wouldn't let Elphaba win that stupid fight.

She sat still, momentarily defeated it seemed, but then said, "It makes perfect sense, then. She dreamt that I'll go with him, and I dreamt that she would. To claim what belongs to him? It's me or her," she concluded.

"You're crazy," said Fiyero. Elphaba's glance was piercing. He felt as if she was trying to see through him. He hated when she did that; she always succeeded, and he always felt so transparent and vulnerable.

"Am I?"

"I don't believe that you are," said Luke.

Fiyero shot him a dirty look. "What is it to you?" he snapped, "Mind your own business!"

"Fiyero!" Elphaba protested, appalled.

"Obviously, it is not my business, and I apologize," said Luke, in a voice so calm that Fiyero got even more annoyed. "But I promised to help you, and I'll do it in every possible way. I want to protect you."

"I can protect them just fine!" Fiyero could hear his tone slowly rising. His blood was boiling. This man was out of line.

"Fiyero, that's enough," snapped Elphaba. Her eyes were two huge balls of fire, but her voice remained icy-cold. Fiyero knew that was even worse. He guessed he should have been grateful she didn't cast any spell on him, as she sometimes did when she was angry. "Now let's think," she added, slightly calmer. "Obviously these men knew what they were talking about-"

Enough was enough. He couldn't listen to this nonsense any longer. "I don't want to hear this," declared Fiyero and left the room just as Lalley entered and served tea.

"I'm sorry," started Elphaba once Lalley was gone, "Usually he's not like that."

Luke shook his head, dismissing her apologies. "That's alright. He is tensed, can't blame him. No matter what he says, I can see he is afraid, just as you are."

"There's not much that we can do," said Glinda.

Luke nodded. "Unfortunately, that is true."

"So what, we'll just sit and wait until they'll kill one of us next time?" asked Elphaba. She hated being hopeless. There was always _something_ to do, as far as she was concerned.

"I'll stay on watch. In the mean time, you'll take care of yourselves here. Everything will be alright," said Luke in a reassuring smile; a smile that neither Elphaba nor Glinda doubted its honesty.

He kept smiling as he did his way back home half an hour later. Mission complete.

* * *

Fiyero knew that Elphaba was avoiding him. It was easy to guess. She deliberately ignored him through dinner and closed herself in Dawn's room right afterwards. Dawn was probably asleep for several hours now but Elphaba still haven't returned to their room. He assumed that she was probably waiting for him to fall asleep too. Not that he didn't try that. He laid awake in their bed and just stared emptily at the ceiling. He thought about the evening's events, about what Luke had told them earlier. Even as he thought about it now, it still sounded silly. How could Elphaba be so blind to that? Just because she had these dreams? She, who had never trusted anyone but herself, would now do everything to prove him, Fiyero, of all people, wrong? The Wizard's future return? Absurd! It was impossible that she even considered it was possible!

Finally, the door opened. Fiyero rolled on his side, pretending to be asleep. In the corner of his eyes he saw Elphaba getting ready for bed, changing into a nightgown and loosening her long dark hair of its many pins. The moment she got into bed he rolled to the other side of the bed, closer to her, and put his arm around her waist before she had a chance to resist it.

"So… care to hear how the Wicked Witch got the scarecrow under _her_ spell?" he whispered into her ear.

She turned to face him, her eyes still burning with anger. "Fiyero, I am so mad at you right now that you'll be lucky if I won't turn you back into a scarecrow," she said coldly.

He let go of her immediately. Anything but that. Just thinking about it made him shudder. He knew she would be mad; she had every right to be mad, too. "Will it help if I'll say that I'm sorry?" he asked, offering her a faint smile.

She looked at him as if she _was_ planning on turning him back into a scarecrow, the sooner the better. "What in Oz name were you thinking? He was just trying to help; how could you talk to him like that?"

"I don't trust him," he answered honestly, looking straight into her eyes.

"Really? Couldn't notice," she said cynically.

"And you shouldn't, either."

She didn't look convinced. "Why? Give me one reason, one _logical_ reason why I shouldn't trust him, Fiyero."

"You know nothing about him, for one thing. Who he really is? Where did he come from? What is he really doing in the Emerald City? Does he have a family? Besides… I don't feel we should work along with him."

"Based on what?"

"A hunch, okay? It sounds silly but it's true. You're not the only one who was blessed with good instincts. My instincts don't often fail me. You won't tell me now it's wrong to follow one's instincts, right? You do it too."

"I do. But my instincts tell me to trust him, because we don't have anyone else to trust," she said softly, laying a hand on his chest. "Fiyero, please promise me you'll stop that."

"Stop what?"

"These ridiculous speculations of yours. Stop being jealous for nothing, it doesn't worth it. It's you that I want, you that I love, not anyone else. This is what your instincts should tell you."

"Elphaba-"

"Promise me," she whispered before she leaned down to kiss him.

"I promise," he murmured against her lips, and kissed her again, more fiercely.

She smiled and blew out the candle near her side of the bed. "Good. Now tell me the end of that story."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

They met in the back room of a pub this time. They were four. No one inside the noisy pub took special notice of their disappearance into the back room, one by one. They sat around the small table, drinks in hand, and discussed everyday issues until their leader would show up.

The small room smelled of liquor and smoke when Luke finally stepped into it. Everyone sat in silence as he took his seat. They watched him in tensed anticipation.

"Good evening, gentlemen," he started. They all nodded in return. "It is good to see all of you safe and sound when the most important part of our plan is about to begin." No one dared speaking. They looked at him as he sipped his drink. "This one requires perfect organization and your undivided attention. We fail here, we fail in the final part of the plan, and I have no intention to fail," his tone implied that he meant it. With all his heart and soul.

"When will we do it?" asked one man.

"One of these days. Very soon, I might add," Luke replied calmly, his face expressionless, indifferent.

"Will we get help… from the inside?"

Luke frowned at the question. "That was proved to be impossible, unfortunately," he said. "As you well know, we also abandoned the initial idea of digging a tunnel into the castle's cellars. It is well secured. Before I got to the city I believed it can be done, but now, after several visits there I concluded that these people won't be any use for us, they're too loyal unfortunately, it's just the five of us. So you better do your work right," he concluded, flashing a warning glare at each of the men in front of him.

"What about her?" asked another man. "The Witch? Should we worry about her?"

"We should always worry about _her_," said Luke slowly. "Obviously, she won't let the act pass, she'll try to do something, and I can't predict what is it that she would come up with. Keep your eyes open all the time, and stay alert; that would be my advice. Once we capture her eventually, she won't be any problem. Just a matter of time, gentlemen," he said calmly. A mental image of a tied, helpless Elphaba was clear in Luke's mind, making him shudder involuntarily. It was a bad distraction, and he quickly erased it from his mind. He had to ignore it, for the time being. He continued. "According to weatherman's reports, a foggy night is expected three days from today. If we want to act as soon as possible, that should be the best time to do it."

"Who will do it?" asked the man closest to Luke.

"I will, since she knows me, so she won't have any reason to resist me. Besides, I get along with children quite well," Luke added icily.

"What will we do with her? I mean, she is a small child, we have to keep her warm and give her food-"

"The girl is not our target. We take her for one purpose only, to get to her mother. You must remember that, so no accidents will occur," said Luke sternly. "She has to come back safe. I wouldn't want a child's death on my conscious." Everyone nodded silently. "I have made the proper arrangements for her. Friends of mine who live in a nearby village promised to keep her there and take care of her. I didn't tell them who she was, I said that both her parents are sick and they want her as far away from home as possible, so she won't become sick too."

"Won't they recognize her once they see her?"

"I believe that they won't. They live too far away. They've never been to the Emerald City before in their life. They've only heard about the Witch, surely they wouldn't recognize her daughter. And she is too young to tell them the truth herself. It will be your job to make sure that she gets there safely," he said and glanced at a golden watch that was tied to his expensive waistcoat with a golden chain. "Now, if there are no more questions…"

No one said a word. Inside the pub, the guest singer started a jazzy melody in a low, husky voice.

"Wait for instructions and stay alert. Have a good evening, gentlemen," said Luke and disappeared.

The men stared at each other thoughtfully before they left the room, one by one, to watch the singer's performance.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Elphaba felt it from the moment she woke up. Something was not right. She turned in bed to face Fiyero, who was still asleep. For a moment, she considered waking him up and tell him, but decided against it eventually. He looked so peaceful, and she could be wrong. She hoped she was wrong.

She got dressed and was about to pin her hair in place when a haste knock on the door pierced the silence in the room and made Fiyero wake up with a jolt.

"Elphaba!" Elphaba recognized Glinda's voice. She shouted, which was not like her, especially not in such an early hour of the morning. "Elphaba, wake up, _now_!" she knocked again, more urgently this time.

"What happened…" murmured Fiyero, still sleepy, and rubbed his eyes.

Elphaba let go of her hairpins and ran to open the door. Glinda stood there, shaking with fear and very pale. "Glinda, what in Oz happened?" she asked, concerned.

Glinda's blue eyes glistened with tears as she held Elphaba by the shoulders and said, as gently as she possibly could, "It's Dawn."

Elphaba froze. No. It couldn't be what she thought it was. "What… about Dawn?" she whispered.

"She… she is gone."

Glinda's soft reply sent Fiyero jumping off the bed. "She is _what_?"

Elphaba was already on her way to her daughter's room. The maid that found out that Dawn was missing was already downstairs, giving her testimony to the chief police officer. The room was empty, and the sheets on the bed were entangled as if she slept there. Her teddy bear was on the floor, halfway from the open window. Elphaba bent to pick it up.

Glinda knelt beside her. "Elphie…" she started and put her arm gently on Elphaba's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

Elphaba pushed her hand away abruptly and got up. "Don't!" she snapped, her voice trembling. "Let go of me."

"Elphaba, please… everyone is out looking for her," Glinda said softly.

"_This_ is what happens when we sit helpless and do nothing!" yelled Elphaba. Glinda was taken aback by her friend's outburst. Fiyero has just come in, after changing his nightclothes as quickly as he could. "Well, you know what, I will _not_ sit helpless this time!"

She stormed out of the room, on her way to the attic. Fiyero and Glinda hurried there after her. They got in just as she took her old broomstick out of a side closet and opened the window. Usually she loved sitting there in the mornings and just enjoy the light breeze, but not that morning.

"Elphaba!" She turned when she heard Fiyero's voice. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find her, Fiyero," she said, wrapping a black velvet cloak around her and pulled her pointy black hat on. "I'm not going to wait here and do nothing, it might be too late already." She grabbed her broom. "He will not get away with this and you'd better not stop me!" she added sternly as she detected the expression on her husband's face.

Fiyero nodded and said nothing. So did Glinda. Elphaba glanced at them once more before she mounted her broom and flew out the window, carried away by the morning's cool wind. Fiyero ran to the window but Elphaba was already a tiny black dot in the distance. Soon she was out of his sight. He turned to face Glinda, who looked desperate, sorry and terrified at the same time. She held Dawn's teddy bear close to her heart. "Where is Boq?" he asked quietly.

"He is out there too, looking for her," she answered.

Fiyero gently took the teddy bear from her and stared at it thoughtfully for a moment.

"Well, get him. We'll look for her together, and then we have to pay a visit to Madam Morrible."

* * *

She was soaring. Higher. She could see only clouds beneath her now. Usually she would stop to marvel the remarkable view that was stretched out hundreds of feet down. She loved that sensation of being alone up there, in total control, defying gravity, defying… everything. 

Any day but that day, though.

She was flying for hours now. The wind kept drying her tears, which was a good thing as far as she was concerned. Their burning presence distracted her mind from the real important matter in hand.

She had to find Dawn.

She got as far as Munchkinland, and stopped from time to time to ask the people and Animals along her way if they have seen something unusual, a little girl and an old man… No one did.

She returned to the Emerald City at dusk, desperate. She was hungry and exhausted and her back hurt as a result of a long sitting on her broom.

There was one more place she could think of going, before she would head back home.

* * *

"Where is she?" 

Madam Morrible raised her head, surprised to hear her voice. Her empty gaze met Elphaba's eyes. They were burning with fury and hate. "I don't know," she answered quietly, calmly.

"_Don't lie to me_!" Elphaba yelled, hitting the metal bars with her broom.

"I am telling you the truth. I've said the same thing to your husband earlier today."

That took Elphaba by surprise. "Fiyero was here?" Actually, she didn't understand why she was surprised to hear that. Of course Fiyero wouldn't sit helpless, Dawn was… _is_, Elphaba! His daughter, too.

"Yes," answered Madam Morrible in the same calm tone that made Elphaba even more annoyed. "And he shouted and yelled as well. It didn't help. I know nothing."

Elphaba shot her one of her famous Wicked Witch of the West looks, which usually sent people hiding as far away from her as they could. It didn't seem to frighten Madam Morrible, though. "I hope you are telling the truth," she said, "because if I find out that you're not, Morrible, so help me Oz, you'll regret that, do you understand me?" Her voice trembled. She held back tears of frustration. This was her last chance and it was proven to be useless. She had no idea where could her little girl be, or whether it was too late to save her.

She didn't wait for Madam Morrible's reply and stormed away from there. She didn't mount her broom but walked the rest of the way to the castle.

* * *

"Another cup of tea, Fiyero?" asked Glinda, concerned. 

Fiyero shook his head. He was lost in thoughts again. He still held his first cup of tea, half full. At least it kept his hands warm. "No, thanks," he said and put the cup on the small glass table in front of him. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine," answered Boq. "I'm sure she is on her way."

"I hope so. I can't lose both of them on the same day," said Fiyero weakly and buried his face in his hands. They were out all day, until the sun set upon the city. Everyone took part in the searching; the police officers and many of the citizens, even Chistery with his army of winged Monkeys. No one has seen or heard anything. Fiyero was grateful for Boq, who offered him more support he could ever wish for. Glinda was supportive as well, in her own Glinda-way. He knew she was worried too. They all were. And Elphaba didn't help, disappearing on her broom like she did-

"Master Tiggular!"

Fiyero jumped off the armchair he was sitting on when he heard Chistery's voice. The three of them left the library and hurried to the main hall. A young guard stood there, carrying Elphaba in his arms. He bowed as he saw Fiyero approaching him. "Sir," he said.

"What happened to her?" asked Fiyero as he took Elphaba from the arms of the guard. She was shivering, and almost weightless.

"She collapsed the moment she got to the gates, Sir. I am on duty so I happened to notice her from the tower. I brought her here immediately, Sir."

"You did well," said Fiyero and did his best smiling at the young soldier.

"I'll bring her broom later, once I'll finish my shift," the guard promised.

"Thank you."

"This is my job, Master." The guard bowed again and left the castle.

Once they were alone, Glinda exclaimed. "Sweet Oz, is she all right?"

"I'm fine," murmured Elphaba. Everything was blurred. She felt safe in Fiyero's arms, though. Warm. Protected. Yero would protect her now. "I'm cold…" she whispered into his shirt.

He tightened his grip on her and carried her to the library. "Glinda, go tell Lalley to bring some blankets in here. Boq, do something about that fire. We have to keep her warm." Glinda was already on her way to the kitchen. Boq added some more logs to the fireplace. "Fae… you're freezing…" he whispered and warped her in his arms to keep her warm.

"I'm cold," she repeated, her voice not higher than a whisper.

Fiyero nodded. "I know."

"I couldn't find her, Yero," she said weakly, finally letting herself breaking down. She flinched as one tear made contact with her skin, then another one, then another. Fiyero held her tight as she lost her restrained control and started sobbing hysterically.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Several days later, and no one seemed to find Dawn. The searching started at sunset and lasted until the very last light, but to no avail. They didn't lose hope; especially not Elphaba. She spent each morning on her broom and each night in the tiny room in the attic, reading through the old Grimmerie. She hadn't shown up to dinner four nights in a row now. She barely ate, she didn't sleep, at least not in their bedroom, as far as Fiyero knew. For all he knew, she was up all this time, searching through her books in the attic. This was where he was heading now.

"Fae?" he asked, lightly knocking on the door. He didn't wait for her reply and stepped inside. Several burning candles were the only light in the room. Elphaba was hunched over the Grimmerie, fast asleep. Fiyero put the teapot he brought for her on a sideway table and gently touched her shoulder. "Elphaba," he whispered.

She opened her eyes slowly. She looked at him, disoriented. For a moment, she wasn't sure where she was. "What…" she murmured, a bit disoriented, and sat back in the chair. The feeling of sore muscles in her lower back reminded her exactly what she was doing up there. "I guess I was dozing off," she said finally and yawned.

Fiyero reached out to touch her face gently. "I got you some tea and toast."

"Thank you, darling, but I'm not hungry," she said and turned her attention back to the Grimmerie. Its strange, tiny letters whirled in front of her eyes, making her dizzy.

"I don't care if you're not hungry, Elphaba, you have to eat something anyway, or you'll fall off your broom one of these days," Fiyero said sternly. "You should have some sleep, too. You haven't slept in, what, four nights now?"

"I can't sleep," she replied quietly, brokenly, looking up at him. "Every time I close my eyes she is there, begging for me to come and save her. Oh, Fiyero, what if it's too late?"

"It's not too late," he promised, taking her hand. "We are doing everything we can, everyone is so helpful and supportive, you know that. We will find her, Fae. But sitting here, exhausting yourself each night won't do you any good. You have to stay strong for her."

Strong. She hated being the strong one. Especially after she found out that there was another way. "I'm scared," she whispered.

Fiyero moved closer and put his arms around her. "I know," he whispered back. "I'm scared, too."

Elphaba sighed. "How in Oz did we even get here?" She didn't even realize she was saying that aloud until she heard Fiyero's desperate sigh. None of them had an answer for that.

* * *

Madam Morrible twisted and turned on the uncomfortable cot in her cell. She had troubles sleeping for several nights now, ever since she has learnt about Elphaba's daughter's disappearance. She was certain that Luke had a connection to that. She wondered what her son was up to.

Her thoughts wandered, as they always did when she couldn't sleep, to that fateful night after the Witch's demise. The vision was so vivid in her mind, as if it happened only yesterday. Glinda came back to the Wizard's throne with Elphaba's small emerald bottle. It was her mother's, Glinda said, and the Wizard's life had changed forever that moment, once he realized he was responsible to his daughter's death.

They had several minutes for themselves after Glinda went out to give the official announcement about the Witch's death. Madam Morrible didn't know how she should react. She was shocked to understand the connection herself. The Wizard looked stricken. He still held the small emerald bottle in his shaking hands. She knelt on the floor, next to him.

"James," she said softly.

"Please, don't," he said. His eyes were filled with tears of grief. It nearly broke her heart. "Just… let me be."

"This is a terrible tragedy," she started again. He raised his glance to face her. "But you mustn't blame yourself-"

"Who am I to blame, then?" he asked. His voice trembled. "Melena, for not telling me? Did she even know who Elphaba's father was? Oh, had I only known," he sighed. They sat there in silence for several moments. Then he got up. "I must get ready. Glinda will come back soon,"

Madam Morrible touched his arm gently. "Is this goodbye?" she whispered.

The Wizard slowly nodded. "I'm afraid it is," he said. "Will you… promise me one thing?"

"Of course."

"Promise me that you'll tell Luke the truth about his father, one of these days. I wouldn't want to end up responsible for my son's death as well," he said. He looked so miserable. It was so unlike him.

All she could do was nod. "One of these days, I promise."

Unfortunately, to that very day, Madam Morrible didn't have a chance to keep her promise to James, who once was known as the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

* * *

"Elphie?" Elphaba turned when she heard Glinda's voice behind her. "Luke is here to see you," she said gently.

Elphaba nodded, got up and followed her friend silently downstairs.

Luke got up the moment Elphaba walked into the library. As always, her beauty had stricken him with awe. Yet, she was different that night. There was something old and haunted in her eyes. Her gaze was hollow, empty, desperate. He approached her and gently touched her shoulder. "Miss Elphaba, I've just heard," he started, in the most sympathetic tone he could manage. "I was out of town for several days. What an awful tragedy."

Elphaba couldn't say anything. She slowly nodded. She didn't even cry anymore. She felt as if she was a ghost, trapped in the exhausting routine of the past week.

"If there's anything I could do to help you with…" added Luke.

She shook her head. "No," she was amazed to hear how weak her voice sounded. "But thank you, Luke, for your support, and for coming here."

"How do you get along?" he asked, gently leading her to the closest armchair.

"You mean besides of being in the air on that damn broom all day looking for my baby girl?" she snapped. He was satisfied by what he had detected in her tone. She was bitter and miserable; just as it should have been. "I'm sorry," she said after a moment. "I didn't mean to-"

"That's okay," he assured her. "But do you care to hear my advice? As a friend?" Elphaba nodded. "Get some rest, Elphaba. You don't look well. You will find her."

"I hope you're right," she said automatically. She heard that so many times during the week, she didn't even know if she believed it anymore.

"I'll stop by in a couple of days to check up on you." Before he could stop himself, he gently brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

Their eyes locked. She didn't like what she has seen in his eyes. Lust? Need? For a moment, she was afraid that Fiyero was right with his suspicions-

She backed away. "You'd better go now, Luke," she said, looking everywhere but at him.

"Yes, I better-"

"But thank you, for your, um… help."

"You're welcome. I'll come back in several days," he said and left the library quickly.

Elphaba closed her eyes and leaned back onto the soft velvet fabric of the armchair.

"Since you are downstairs at this hour, will you join us to dinner tonight?" She turned, surprised. Glinda stood on the threshold. She looked seriously at Elphaba. Her expression was somewhat accusing.

"Yes, I will," she replied. They said nothing for a second. Elphaba hesitated but finally asked, "How long have you been standing here?"

"Enough," was Glinda's short reply. She entered the room, closed the door behind her and sat beside Elphaba, looking at her seriously. "Elphie… I truly hope that you know what you're doing."

"I don't understand."

Glinda shook her head. "I know what I saw," she said quietly.

Elphaba stared at her. "Glinda, what are you implying?"

Glinda looked at her but said nothing. She didn't have to. It was clear what she saw, only she got it wrong; completely wrong! How could she reach these hasty conclusions? Did she honestly think… no, that was impossible!

"Look, Glinda, whatever it is on your mind, I can assure you-"

"Elphaba, I'm not your mother, you don't owe me any explanations. It's your life."

"But you don't understand!"

"I know that Dawn's disappearance is making you upset, but stop and think for a moment! Does it worth it?"

"Glinda, nothing happened here!"

Glinda's expression remained skeptical. "Keep telling yourself that," she said dryly.

"Have you misplaced your mind? I love Fiyero; I would never do anything-"

"Elphaba, I could feel the sparks in this room from outside the door!"

"I cannot believe we are even having this conversation, Glinda!" her tone was gradually rising, in spite of herself. She couldn't believe Glinda was actually considering this. She was practically accusing her of… of… she couldn't even bring herself to utter it.

"Look," Glinda's tone softened. "I might be wrong. Or maybe it's because you're too much in love with Fiyero that you don't even notice what's right there in front of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"That man wants more from you than just helping you, Elphaba. Trust me, I know men, I've seen them all." For a moment, she sounded just like old times' Galinda. "I'm telling you this as your friend. You are too distracted right now to care or even notice but trust me, Elphaba. This man is no good."

They heard the doorbell rings. Seconds later the main hall was filled with Boq and Fiyero's voices.

Glinda got up and helped Elphaba up, too. "Come on. They'll be surprised to see you down here with us for a change," she smiled. "I really miss you, Elphie," she added sort of shyly.

Elphaba sighed and looked at her friend seriously. "I know, Glinda. I really miss you, too. I'll be nicer when we'll find her, I promise. Right now I'm a burden, I know that. And I'm sorry."

"You're not a burden, Elphaba, stop thinking that you are. I love Dawn as if she was mine, you know that."

"I do. You are everything that Nessa couldn't be for her," said Elphaba honestly.

Glinda smiled. "Come on, I'm starving." They left the library arm in arm.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Elphaba could feel that something was happening the moment she had landed on the castle's grounds. She meant to fly all the way to the attic but the wind had suddenly changed, so she had to walk to the front door. The castle was lightened, even though the hour was late. Elphaba quickened her pace, heart racing. Let it be Dawn.

Glinda opened the door even before she had a chance to ring the bell. She sighed with relief and pulled Elphaba inside. "Oh, in the name of Oz, where have you been, Elphie? I thought I've seen you land hours ago!"

Elphaba chucked. It was so like her to exaggerate. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, letting Glinda manipulate her down the hall.

"To the library."

"Why? Did you-"

"We didn't find her," Glinda replied sadly. "But I think we know how to do it, now."

Elphaba stopped on her tracks. "How?"

"Come in and find out," Glinda said mysteriously.

Garth opened the door for them. Fiyero and Boq set there, and Elphaba recognized the Bulldog in their company as the chief policeman of the Emerald City. They all looked happy and relieved to see her.

"Fiyero? What is going on?" she asked, taking off her black cloak. Glinda took a seat beside Boq.

"Well, we have some news. They are not good, but they are not so bad," said the Dog.

"Did you find her?" she asked quietly, though without much hope. She wasn't surprised when it shook its head.

"I'm afraid we didn't, but we have a chance to get her back now."

"How?" Elphaba stared at the piece of parchment the Dog held out for her. She slowly took it from it. _Miss Elphaba. If you want to see you daughter again, come to the alley behind The Dancing Elf club tomorrow at midnight. Come alone, or you'll never get her back_. It wasn't signed. "What is this?" she whispered.

"An anonymous letter," the Dog replied.

"Yes, I figured as much; where did you get it?"

"Lalley found it on the front door with the evening paper," said Fiyero.

Elphaba read it again. Then she slowly raised her head to face Fiyero and quietly said, "Fine. I'll go, then."

"Alone?" asked Glinda.

"This is what they want, right?"

Fiyero shook his head and looked at her seriously. "I can't let you do that, Fae," he said slowly.

"Do you want to see Dawn again?"

"Of course I do, but how do you know it's not some kind of a trap?"

"If this is the only way to get her back, I don't care," she said stubbornly.

"But I do!" Fiyero insisted. "And you are not going there alone!"

"Then what are you suggesting?" she retorted, somewhat annoyed. She forgot he could be just as strong-minded as she was.

"We'll go there together."

"No."

"Elphaba, I'm not asking you this. I'm telling you. I won't let you go alone."

"May I suggest something?" asked the Dog, interrupting this argument. "I agree that Elphaba cannot go there alone, this is too dangerous and risky. Yet, she has to be there alone, according to this note, so that she'll get the child back. But what if we'll go there and hide someplace, to make sure that she is all right?"

"Who do you think we are dealing with here? These persons are not stupid, they'll know that the minute I'll-"

"Elphaba, we'll do it that way or we won't do it at all," Fiyero cut her off mid sentence. She frowned at him. He didn't care. "I will not lose both of you," he said gently and took her hand in his. "So take it or leave it."

She thought about it for a moment. Then she sighed, defeated. She just wanted her daughter back. "Fine. We'll do it your way, then."

* * *

The next day passed in painful slowness. They didn't go out searching that day; they saw no point in doing that. Elphaba was restless. Was this the day when she would finally see her little girl again? She sat in the attic most of the day and just stared outside of the window, holding Dawn's teddy bear. She couldn't concentrate doing anything else. She kept seeing Dawn's image everywhere.

"Wait until tonight, my little pretty," she whispered into the empty space of the attic. "Mama is coming to get you." She wondered if the wind would carry her promise to Dawn, wherever she was.

They ate dinner in silence. Everyone was nervous, except for Dyre, who had no idea about what was about to happen. "Auntie Elphie, when will Dawn come back?" he asked suddenly.

Elphaba dropped her fork.

"Dyre!" Glinda whispered furiously.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. He missed Dawn terribly. Even if he sometimes thought that she was an annoying little girl, she was his best friend, and practically his little sister. His parents said nothing about how she disappeared but he knew that these bad men took her, the same persons who wanted his Auntie dead. He hoped he would see his little friend again.

"No, Glinda, that's okay," said Elphaba. "Sweetie, we hope we'll see her tonight," she told Dyre.

Glinda frowned. "Elphaba, it's not…" she started, but it was too late. Dyre's eyes lightened with sudden hope.

"Really? Is she coming back?"

"We hope so, sweetie."

"I miss her," he said quietly.

Elphaba slowly nodded. "I know, baby. I miss her too," she said. She glanced at the enormous clock on the wall. Six more hours.

* * *

Elphaba was making final arrangements before she would go out to the meeting place when Fiyero entered their room. She was surprised to see him there. "Why aren't you out with the chief and everyone, it's getting late," she said.

"I'm on my way, I just wanted to…" he started. He didn't know how to say it, so he just pulled her into his arms. "Please be careful out there, Elphaba," he whispered into her hair.

"I will. I promise," she whispered back. "Fiyero, whatever happens…" she started.

He put a finger on her lips. "Don't say that. Don't think about it."

"I will always love you, no matter what," she said seriously.

He nodded, holding back tears. A weird sensation was washing through him. It was like his blood was freezing. Something would go wrong… He tried to erase that off his mind.

"I love you too… I always will," he promised and leaned over to kiss her. They held each other for a moment, then let go. It was time to go.

* * *

Elphaba slowly walked into the alley. It was cold, and darker than she expected. She adjusted the cloak's hood on her head as she moved forward. She couldn't see the police forces or Fiyero but knowing they were there somewhere made her feel more at ease. She was glad that they convinced her to do it their way.

From within the shadows, a figure moved in her direction. She tensed.

"Just on time," said an unfamiliar voice. "Very well."

"Where is she?" she asked.

The man laughed viciously. "Straight to the point. She is fine, don't you worry."

"The deal was that she would be here." This is not going well, she thought frantically. She had the strangest feeling that Fiyero was right, that it was a trap. "What is it that you are really after?" The man laughed again. "Answer me. Is it you who wrote all these things? Did you hit Boq? Did you follow Glinda and her son? What do you want from us?"

"Revenge," was his simple answer.

She stared at him, when it was slowly dawning on her what was it that he wanted. It wasn't her daughter at all. "Dawn is not here, isn't she?"

"No, she is not," just as calm as before.

"Then this conversation is over," she said coldly, turning to go.

And she was standing face to face with Luke.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Elphaba gasped in terror when she realized who he was. Fiyero was right all along. She had to get away from there. She was about to do so, too, only he grabbed her before she had a chance move any further. "Not so fast, Witch," he whispered icily.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, hoping that someone was close enough to hear her. They struggled, but he was much stronger, way too strong, even for her.

"Elphaba!" She could hear Fiyero's voice. He ran in her direction as fast as he could. She felt Luke tense.

"I should have known he wouldn't let you come here alone," he said, his grip around her tightening, as he turned to the other man. "Get him," he ordered. The man already hurried in Fiyero's direction.

"_No_!" yelled Elphaba as she tried to release herself from Luke's grip. "No, don't hurt him! _Fiyero_!"

A gunshot pierced the silence in the alley.

Elphaba screamed. She couldn't believe it was her own voice. No. They couldn't. They didn't. Not Fiyero. Not again. She fell to the pavement, defeated. She didn't care anymore. If it was her they wanted, than she'd let them get what they came for. Fiyero was no longer, so what difference did it make?

"That's better," said Luke as he forced her to her feet again. "Now you'll come with me and don't even think of using magic against me or you'll regret that for the rest of your life. Not that you have much of it left though."

She couldn't even listen to him. The gunshot still echoed mercilessly in her ears. She let Luke lead her to a nearby coach and didn't look back as they drove away.

* * *

Glinda was nervous. She was pacing back and forth in front of the door, glancing at the clock from time to time. "Why is it taking so long?" she asked Lalley, who was there with her.

The servant shook her head. "I'm sure they'll be home soon."

"Will you go up to check on Dyre?"

"Of course, Madam."

"Thank you, Lalley." Dyre was the only one in the castle who was sleeping at the moment. For the other residents, sleeping looked like a far away dream.

Glinda heard noises from outside. She tensed. They were back, at last! She wasn't ready at all to what she has seen when they entered the castle. Boq was the first in line, looking tired and sad, and right behind him there were two guards carrying someone. Glinda gasped as she realized who he was.

"Fiyero!" she exclaimed and hurried to his side. Boq held her to support her. Fiyero was bleeding and unconscious. He didn't answer her, he didn't even look back. She turned to face Boq, who looked horror-stricken himself. "Boq, what in Oz happened there?" she looked behind his shoulder as if looking for something… someone… "And where is Dawn? And Elphie?" she added in a terrified whisper. She realized what happened even before Boq has said it. "Oh, sweet Oz, please tell me they didn't-" she fell to the floor, crying.

He hurried to kneel there beside her, and wrapped her in his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably. "It was a trap. It was Elphaba they wanted all along. Dawn wasn't there but they took Elphaba, and when Fiyero tried to help her they…" he couldn't go on, but Glinda understood anyway. She felt so helpless… and then she realized she had to do something. She had to be practical; this was what Elphie would have done.

She got up. It was time to get practical. "Did you call for a doctor?"

"Yes, we did, and someone took care of him there."

"Well, get him upstairs, to their room. I'll tell Lalley to bring water and towels. We won't lose him too." She was determined to follow her statement.

Boq nodded and hurried to give her orders to the guards.

* * *

Glinda didn't realize that she fell asleep until she heard the doorbell. She frowned and glanced at the clock. It was nearly six in the morning. Upstairs, two doctors did everything they could to save Fiyero's life. She got up and slowly walked towards the door. Garth was already there, and he carried something in his strong arms.

"Garth, who was that?" she asked as she approached him. He didn't answer and just turned to face her. She gasped, and her eyes were filled with tears. Dawn was sleeping soundly in his arms, wrapped in many old blankets.

"Oh, thank goodness," she whispered. Garth nodded. "Deanne? Sweetie?"

The girl opened her eyes slowly. "No sleepy, Linney…" she murmured and closed her eyes again.

Glinda sighed with relief. Oh, thank Oz! "Take her to her room upstairs," she told Garth.

"Yes, Miss Glinda."

"Who brought her here?" she asked him as they put the girl in her bed.

"It was a man. I couldn't quite see his face, he wore a hooded cloak. He said nothing, gave her to me and left before I could say anything else."

"At least she is all right," said Glinda and looked at Dawn. She looked so much like Elphaba; it brought fresh tears to her eyes. All Glinda could do was pray for the safety of her best friend, wherever she was.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The coach jiggled unsteadily down an unfamiliar road. They rode for hours. In her numb state of mind of shock and grief, Elphaba had lost any sense of time. She didn't know for how long they had been riding, or whether it was day or night. She drifted in and out of frenzied slumber. When she finally woke up, the movement stopped, and the earth was steady beneath her feet. It was an empty room, as far as she could tell in the semi-darkness, and not a really big one. The only window the room had was well-covered by a thick curtain. She was half sitting, half lying, on the cold floor, leaning against the wall.

She was sore all over as a result of her struggle with Luke hours, maybe days, before. Her hair was a mess and got into her eyes and she was about to move it backwards, when she realized that she couldn't use her hands. They were tied together behind her back in a thick rope. Whoever tied them up knew what he was doing; the rope cut into her flesh when she tried to break her hands apart. She let out a frustrated moan.

"Good morning." She was startled to hear another person's voice, for she thought she was alone in the room. She recognized it to be Luke's voice. She raised her head to face him as he came closer until he finally sat beside her on the floor. "You're awake, at last. Have you been sleeping well?" he asked casually as he removed her hair from her face.

She flinched back in disgust. "Don't touch me," she hissed. He snorted but let go of her. "Luke? Is it even your real name?"

"Of course. I always take full responsibility of my own actions. I never pretend to be working under a false identity," he answered calmly.

It felt as if he was mocking her. She felt like the most brainless creature in Oz. How could she be so blind to the facts? "Then answer me this, Luke," her voice trembled. He felt the least sorry for her. "Why?" The question that echoed in the tiny room was full of pain.

He laughed again. It made her feel even more helpless. "Because someone must put an end to the life of the Wicked Witch of the West, after all this time. My mother failed in doing so, and was severely punished for it. I don't intend to fail. And I will take my revenge, on my mother's behalf," his tone was bitter, full of anger and malice.

All she could do was look back at him with utter confusion. "Your mother?" An idea crossed her mind but she pushed it away. Impossible.

"You might remember her from your old times at Shiz University," he said. "She was your mistress there."

His words caught her completely off-guard. She just stared at him for a moment as his words quickly sank in. "Madam Morrible?" He nodded. "So are you working for her now?"

Luke shook his head. "Heavens, no. But you _are_ the reason for her imprisonment. I felt I had the right to revenge, since it was all your fault." She said nothing, but her expression told him everything he wanted to know. He ignored that. Maybe she'd appreciate a bit of good news. "You'll be pleased to know that sweet Dawn is safe and back at home by now."

"How will I know that you're telling me the truth?" she asked skeptically, though her heart was racing.

"Well, you won't. But it _is_ the truth."

"What about Fiyero? Was shooting him part of your plan as well?"

"This was his fault for his attempt to act as Prince Charming and sticking his nose where he shouldn't have," Luke replied sternly. He looked at her greedily. At last, she was all his. He could see an emerald sparkle of her shoulder where her black dress was torn. "I guess it means…" he murmured as he moved closer to her. "That it's only the two of us now, Lady Tiggular…" The tips of his fingers grazed her bare shoulder.

She flinched back. "Don't you even dare-"

He laughed evilly; a laughter of someone who had just got what he most wanted. "I think you don't understand what is going on here, dearie," he said. "You are powerless here. You can do nothing; I am immune to your spells and magic. The sooner you'll understand this, the better. Anyway, I just thought we couldn't use having fun a little bit… as long as you're mine…"

She closed her eyes at the sound of these last familiar words, Fiyero's words, in Luke's mouth. She looked at him coldly. "Well, you better stop thinking about it. It won't happen."

"Too bad," he replied, smiling viciously. "You'll change your mind sooner or later."

"Even if Fiyero is dead, someone will look for me," she said icily. She wasn't sure whether it was him she was trying to convince, or herself.

Luke nodded. "I'm sure they will. But I'm also sure that they won't be able to find you, or when they will, it will be too late, and then… well, you know what they say. No one mourns the wicked," he said and got up. "I'll be back to check on you later. And don't bother to scream or do anything silly of that kind, we are too far away from the Emerald City, anyway. You don't have a chance." He was gone before she had a chance to say anything else.

She held back tears of frustration and leant back on the wall behind her, feeling helpless and defeated. It was something she has never felt before. And she didn't like it much.

"I have to get out of here, somehow," was her determined whisper in the small room. She couldn't give up. She _wouldn't_ give up. She'd get out of there, even if it would be the last thing she'd do.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Fiyero opened his eyes slowly. He was in his bedroom, he figured as much, but that was it; he couldn't remember much else. His memory was blurred. He felt all sore and foggy. He tried to sit up in bed but it was too painful to move.

What in Oz happened? 

"Fiyero?" He turned slowly to face Glinda, who was sitting on his bedside. He smiled tiredly. She looked relieved. "Sweet Oz," she murmured, tears streaming down her face. "Thank goodness, you are all right!"

"I guess you can say that… what happened?" he asked huskily as Glinda adjusted the pillows behind him and helped him into a sitting position.

"Don't you remember?" she asked. Her mind was racing. How in Oz she was supposed to tell him about Elphaba?

Fiyero shook his head. "Not much. Where's Elph-" Midnight. Dark alley. Luke. Gunshot. Darkness… "Oh, please tell me she didn't…" his voice trembled.

She nodded sadly and touched his arm slightly. "You were lucky. The gunshot wound was very close to your heart, only inches away. The doctors said that you would be all right. Bed rest would be best for you at this point."

Fiyero looked at her as if she was crazy. "I won't sit here while Elphaba is out there with this-"

"Fiyero, listen to me," said Glinda sternly. "Everyone is looking for her, Boq is responsible for that. They are doing everything they can to find her, but you must concentrate in getting better for Elphie's sake, if not your own. And Dawn's," she added with a faint smile. While he was drifting in and out of consciousness in the passing days, no one told him about Dawn's return. The doctors thought it would be best to wait until his full recovery to do so.

He snorted bitterly. "Doing everything they can to find her? Well, I've heard that before. Were you able to find Dawn?" He didn't know how long he had been unconscious, and his heart was suddenly filled with worry for his little girl.

Glinda's smile widened. "Not exactly. She found us."

Fiyero looked confused. "What are you saying, Glinda?" he whispered slowly. "Is she here? Is she okay?"

Glinda nodded. "She was awfully quiet at first, the poor little thing, but she is perfectly fine now," she promised. She didn't tell him that the girl woke up screaming for Elphaba in the middle of the night. Glinda slept beside her for several nights now, for she was afraid of the dark. "She keeps asking about you, and Elphaba," she added softly. Even though she tried to look cheerful for him, the truth was that she started to lose hope for Elphaba's fate. Now she had doubts as to whether she'd ever see her best friend again. She couldn't say that to Fiyero, though.

Fiyero shook his head sadly. "Elphaba promised Dawn that she wouldn't leave her." How far away that night seemed to be all of a sudden. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Two weeks," said Glinda. She hesitated, then asked gently, "Do you feel strong enough to see her now?"

Fiyero smiled and slowly nodded. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"I'd better get her then," Glinda returned his smile and left the room.

Fiyero leant back and closed his eyes. Two weeks. He was happy to hear that Dawn was finally safe at home, but he couldn't stop thinking of Elphaba. The sheets carried the faint fragrance of her lavender oil, the one she used to clean herself with instead of water. He bought her several bottles once when he was in Gillikin, all in different scents, but the lavender one was her favorite. It became his favorite, too. Her last promise echoed in his mind. _I will always love you, no matter what._

"I will always love you, too, Fae," he whispered, as if she was there to hear it. He felt so lonely all of a sudden.

Finally, he heard the sound of footsteps from the other side of the door. His eyes were filled with tears of joy when Glinda re-entered with Dawn right behind her. She stared at him, uncertain. She looked adorable, wearing a pink dress, which, Fiyero assumed correctly, was a present from Glinda.

"Go ahead, sweetie," she encouraged Dawn and looked up at Fiyero. "I'll leave you two alone. I'll tell Lalley to bring you dinner later," she told him.

"Thank you, Glinda," he smiled. She nodded and smiled back before she left the room. "Hey, princess," he whispered. Dawn slowly approached his bedside. "Wanna give daddy a hug?"

She nodded and set on the edge of the bed. He swept her into his arms. His tears slid into her long hair. "No crying, daddy," she said seriously and touched his face, as if to wipe his tears away.

"I'm just really happy to see you again, little one. We missed you a lot, you know that?" he held her as close to him as possible, no matter how painful it was.

"Missed you too, daddy. You sick?" she asked, concerned.

Fiyero nodded. "A little. But now that you are here I'm sure it will get better," he kissed the tip of her nose. "You okay, sweetie?"

"Miss mama too," she said sadly.

"I know, baby. I miss her too."

"Want mama to come back."

"She will, Dawn. I promise. She will come back."

Dawn nodded. Her beautiful blue eyes radiated so much trust in his words that Fiyero knew he didn't have a choice. He would have to keep that promise to her, no matter what.

Elphaba had to come home.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Each passing day brought more hopelessness to Elphaba's heart. She became more desperate with each passing day. She wasn't proud of it, but it was the truth. As much as she tried, she couldn't use magic to release the ropes that were tied around her wrists and ankles.

Limited. The word had never had much power and effect upon her as it had during these days. As much as she longed to see Fiyero and Dawn again, her determination was slowly fading away.

Luke came by from time to time to bring her something to eat- some water and dry bread, and to remind her how useless and powerless she was. He seemed to enjoy it enormously. He didn't try to touch her again, though he looked as if he was making great efforts to do so. Each time he entered that room she wondered whether it would be the last time. Maybe this time he would be courageous enough to just kill her. Sometimes she just wished that she could do it herself. She knew that no matter what, it would be better than what she had at the moment; nothing but misery and despair. Anything was better than that, even death.

* * *

Two months, and nothing. The rainy weather outside matched Fiyero's gloomy mood perfectly. He put on his coat. Another day, another search. He was sure they wouldn't find her anyway. He became so desperate these days, it scared him. The only thing that made him move on was Dawn. He had promised her to bring Elphaba home. He had to keep the promise to his little girl. The last thing he wanted was to break her heart. His was already broken anyway.

It was not a big surprise to anyone that from the day Elphaba was taken, the graffiti across the city was wiped away. Everything was normal again, the streets were as full of people as before. The atmosphere was different, though. The citizens of the Emerald City who knew Elphaba by now did everything they could to help find her. They were shocked to hear of her disappearance. Glinda told them the news herself the following day, and everyone was so sweet and supportive. Fiyero was amazed to realize how lovable Elphaba had become among them.

He spent as much time with Dawn as possible. He was afraid that she would start forgetting Elphaba, but soon realized there was no reason to be afraid of that. She kept asking him questions about her and he answered them all. More than that, he told her everything he knew about Elphaba's life, about her Auntie Nessa, about Shiz. He tried to teach her to read, and though she was not even four yet, she seemed to be learning fast. She was a smart little girl and he was proud of her. The worst thing about Dawn was also the best thing about her, as far as Fiyero was concerned. She was the perfect reflection of her mother.

Boq was waiting for him in the main hall. "There is a change in our plans," he said. Fiyero looked confused. Boq held a small parchment in his hand. "Madam Morrible asked to see us, the sooner the better."

"What does she want from us, all of a sudden?" asked Fiyero suspiciously. So far she wasn't willing to help them in the least. She claimed she knew nothing about Dawn's disappearance, at first, and Elphaba's later.

"I don't know, but I think we better find out," replied Boq. "I've already told the chief to start without us today. I thought you might want to see her first."

Fiyero nodded, and they left for the prison.

* * *

"So how are we feeling this wonderful day, Miss Elphaba?" asked Luke in faked concern as he walked into the small room.

"I'll feel much better if you just tell me how long is this going to take," she said dryly. She was tired, of everything.

"You are being impatient," he smiled viciously. "Too bad, I thought you might enjoy our time here together," he added sarcastically.

Elphaba didn't look so amused. She let out a desperate sigh. "Look, if you want to kill me, then do it, but do it soon, I can't stand all this!" She was ashamed of herself. She was practically begging him to kill her. She noticed a dagger on his trousers' belt. "Or if you're too afraid, I can do it myself."

He raised an eyebrow, his expression amused. "Well, well, well, listen to this. The strongest woman in Oz is begging me to take her life." He moved closer to her; so close that their lips nearly touched. And she could escape nowhere. "Well, Miss Elphaba, your wish will come true one of these days. It's just that I haven't yet decided how to do it. I could shoot you, like we shot your poor husband." She closed her eyes as he mentioned Fiyero. "Or I could use water, like that girl once did. But it would have to be more than one bucket of course. I could drown you in the river or something," he removed the dagger from his belt and touched its blade carefully. "Or I could use this," he said and put it so close to her neck, that she forgot how to breath for a moment. It made him laugh. "Huh. Who is afraid now?" he mocked her.

She looked away. She wondered how long she'd have to take this. She was afraid that whatever the answer was, it wouldn't be much longer.

* * *

Madam Morrible got up the moment she heard Boq and Fiyero's footsteps down the hall. "I was expecting you," she said calmly as they stood in front of her cell. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Is there a reason for your strange request?" Fiyero asked coldly. She looked so old and fragile all of a sudden, not at all the powerful woman he remembered from their old days at Shiz. By the look in Boq's eyes, Fiyero guessed his friend was thinking the same thing.

"Yes, there is. I should have done it weeks ago, I guess." She paused, as if considering her next words.

"Go on," said Fiyero.

She hesitated, then slowly said, "I might know something about the man who took Elphaba." Fiyero and Boq exchanged a look, but said nothing as she went on. "There is someone who planned to revenge my imprisonment. He talked about killing her, yet I haven't heard from him in a long time."

"Does his name happen to be Luke, by any chance?" asked Fiyero, not at all curious.

Madam Morrible slowly nodded. "Exactly so."

"Great," he muttered. "Well, now tell me something I don't know."

"He is my son."

Fiyero gasped. Now _that_ he wasn't expecting.

"I'll tell you again, I haven't heard from him in a long time. When your daughter was first taken I suspected his involvement, and when I heard about Elphaba, well, I couldn't be more certain. You must stop him."

"And how do you suggest we'll do that?" asked Fiyero.

"Let me out of here. Or at least," she added when she saw the expression on Fiyero's face. "Make him believe that I'm out of here. He'll go out from hiding. This is what he wants. I don't believe he killed her, not yet."

"It's been two months. Why did you wait all this time to tell us this?" asked Boq.

"Because I believed I'd be able to convince him not to hurt her, but now I realize I can't. I need your help. He mustn't hurt her, I can't explain that at the moment. Do as I say, make him believe that I'm out of prison. He will come then." Fiyero looked skeptical. "Trust me, young man."

"Why should I?" he asked. "You were unfaithful to us from the beginning. You could have told us weeks ago but you didn't, I don't care what your reasons were."

"I understand your hesitations. Do as you please, but I have one more piece of advice, if you care to listen to it." She looked at him seriously. "There is one person who might be able to convince Luke to bring Elphaba back."

"How can we contact him?" asked Boq.

"That is the problem exactly," she replied, a bit hesitantly.

"Why? Who is he?" asked Fiyero. Once again, her reply caught him off-guard.

"The Wizard."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"She didn't say anything else? Not how to contact him, not even why?" asked Glinda. She, Fiyero and Boq were on their way to the attic, where Elphaba kept all her sorcery books, including the Grimmerie.

"No, nothing. The only thing she said was that he is the only one who might convince Luke to bring Elphaba back," said Fiyero.

Boq lit several candles as Glinda took a couple of books off the shelf. "What am I even looking for?" she wondered aloud.

"Something, anything," said Fiyero.

She raised her head from the pile of books on the table before her. "Why thank you, Fiyero, that was very helpful."

"How can we possibly contact somebody from another world?" asked Boq.

"Do you know anything about weather changing?" suggested Fiyero. "You can summon another twister."

"One twister was enough, I believe," said Glinda wistfully. The thought of Nessarose's crushed body under Dorothy's house would haunt her forever.

Fiyero raised his arms in silent defense. "Just a suggestion."

"Is he really her son?" asked Glinda while she flipped through the pages.

Boq nodded. "This is what she said. Unbelievable. I didn't even know that she was married back than at Shiz."

"I don't think she was," said Glinda and turned another page in the book.

"If we get nothing from these books, are we going to do as she said and get her out of prison?" asked Boq.

Fiyero shook his head. "I thought about that from the moment we left the prison, and I'm still not sure I have an answer."

"I think we should give these books a chance," said Glinda as she turned to the Grimmerie. As always, she couldn't make out one word of it. "Ah, how I hate this book! I don't understand how Elphaba can…" her voice trailed off. She stared at the page in front of her.

"Glinda?" asked Fiyero, touching her arm.

She turned to look at him and Boq, sort of hesitantly. "Please tell me that my eyes are not playing tricks on me."

Boq leaned closer to the open book. "Why? What is it?"

"I could never read this book. Ever. Elphaba is the only one who can read it, but her ability is also very limited. No one was ever able to read and understand the whole book. Well, now, from a strange reason," she said and turned the book so that both of them would see it.

_A chant can lead to open a gate_

_To help to save another's fate_

"Sweet Oz," murmured Fiyero.

"Do you think…" started Glinda.

"Worth a try," Fiyero replied seriously. "Can you do it?"

"I don't know," Glinda said honestly. "I have never tried any spell from the Grimmerie before, not to mention summoning someone from another world."

"Well, you have to try now. For Elphaba's sake."

Glinda checked the written words more closely. She raised her glance to Fiyero and Boq several moments later. "Alright, I'm ready. Leave me here, I'll join you downstairs once I'm finished."

Boq didn't look so reluctant to leave her there alone. "Are you sure?"

Glinda nodded. "I better do it alone," she said quietly. "Go, I'll be fine," she added, flashing a reassuring smile at both of them.

They hesitated for a moment longer, then left. She waited until she could no longer hear the sound of their footsteps. She turned to look at the book. "You'd better work," she said to the ancient words. Then she blew off all the candles except for three, and started chanting.

* * *

They drank their tea in silence. Outside, the storm worsened.

"Even if it did work, no one is crazy enough to go out in this weather," said Boq.

"I did it hours ago, I'm not even sure it-"

The bell ring erupted Glinda's speech. They looked at one another. Could it be him? They heard muffled voices from the main hall but couldn't quite understand them. There was a knock on the library door, and in came Garth, a confused expression on his face. He motioned someone inside and then quickly disappeared, closing the door behind him.

Glinda, Fiyero and Boq stared in amazement at the small old man, who once was known as the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Who did this?" asked the Wizard once the initial shock had subsided.

"I guess… I did…" stammered Glinda and then, when it finally dawned on her what was it that she had done, a small squeal of satisfaction escaped her. "I did it!"

"Yes, you did," said Fiyero. He looked at the Wizard, his expression cold and serious. "The only reason you're here is because we need your help. The last thing we wanted to do was bring you here again, but we had no choice."

"I'm afraid I'm not following you, young man. Fiyero, was it?" asked the Wizard. Fiyero nodded. "Why don't you all tell me what I'm doing here instead of having dinner in my house?"

"This is about your daughter," said Glinda. "About Elphaba."

The Wizard's jaw nearly dropped. He sat on the closest armchair. "Is she alive?" he whispered. Glinda nodded. "Oh, thank goodness-"

"Too soon to be happy," Fiyero cut him off abruptly. "She has been taken captive."

"By whom?"

"By a person we heard you know. We were told that you'd be able to tell him to bring her back," said Boq.

The Wizard looked puzzled. "A person I know? But who could that-"

"His name is Luke," said Fiyero. This seemed to surprise the old man even more. He looked very pale all of a sudden.

"Sir? Sir, are you all right?" asked Boq, concerned, and sat beside him.

The Wizard nodded. "Yes, I'm fine…" he said weakly. "Luke, you said?"

Fiyero nodded. "That's right."

"Who told you that?"

"Your former press secretary, Madam Morrible," said Glinda. "But I would like to know how is it that you of all people can tell him to-"

"I'm his father," said the Wizard. Glinda gasped. Fiyero and Boq looked just as shocked.

"You are _what_?" exclaimed Fiyero. This was unbelievable!

"I'm his father. Which means that he is Elphaba's half brother."

"He doesn't know that, does he?" asked Boq, at the same time Glinda and Fiyero figured that out themselves. Suddenly, Madam Morrible's warnings seemed even more alarming.

"I guess not, or he wouldn't have taken her," said the Wizard miserably. "I have to talk with him."

Fiyero shook his head. "We don't know where he is, or we would have tried to save Elphaba already." said Fiyero.

"I guess we'll have to work according to Morrible's advice anyway," said Boq. "We can spread a rumor about her release."

Fiyero nodded, distracted. He didn't care if Luke was Elphaba's half brother and therefore his brother-in-law. If he'd put one finger on her-

"Daddy?"

They all turned at the sound of a child's voice at the doorway. The Wizard stared at Dawn, who walked into the library. Fiyero forgot about the Wizard as he bent to take his daughter in his arms. "Baby, what are you doing up?" he asked and took her to the couch.

She snuggled closer to him. "Scary thunder," she said sleepily.

The Wizard was still staring at her. She was all Elphaba; no doubt about that. He didn't even realize that she was married by now… to that Winkie prince? Weren't he and Glinda engaged? That didn't even suppose to matter; that was his _granddaughter_, for heavens' sake!

"Don't you worry about these storms outside, okay, Deanne? They can't hurt you because you're here, and you have us to protect you. Now go back to bed, okay? Do you want me to take you upstairs?" Fiyero suddenly realized that Dawn wasn't paying any attention to him at all. She was looking back at the old man sitting across from her. He couldn't stop himself from wondering if she recognized him from her dream.

"Hi, little one," said the Wizard and offered her a weak smile. "What's your name?"

"Dawn," she whispered, before Fiyero had any chance to object.

"That's a beautiful name, sweetheart. You better do as your father tells you and go back to bed now."

"Want stay here," Dawn insisted.

"Like mother like daughter," muttered Glinda.

Fiyero stood up. "Come on, baby. I'll take you upstairs. Say goodnight." He picked Dawn up and left the library with her in his arms.

Glinda glanced at the Wizard, who looked completely shocked. She felt the least sorry for him. "Congratulations, you have just met your granddaughter," she said dryly.

"She's beautiful," he said quietly. "How old is she?"

Glinda gave him an accusing look. "She'll be four next week. Do you know what she said when Fiyero asked her what she wanted for her birthday? She said she wanted her mama back."

"She'll get her back. I'll talk to Luke, I'll-"

"How? We don't even know how to find him," said Boq.

"We have to find him," the Wizard's voice was determined. The thought of Elphaba being a prisoner of her own brother made him shiver. He turned his gaze to Glinda, who was watching him. "I know what you're thinking about me, Miss Glinda, but I can assure you I am not the same man that I was when I left the Emerald City. I have changed."

"With all due respect, sir, we all have," said Glinda. Her tone softened.

He nodded. He could see that she had. They all had, of course. "When I realized that Elphaba was my daughter, I felt as if my world was shattered into pieces. I've lived by myself since I went back. No family, not even close friends. I didn't see a reason to live anymore. That is what loneliness does to you, I guess. But coming here, hearing that she is still alive… I'll do everything I can to win my daughter's trust again."

"Well, I should warn you. It won't be easy. You betrayed that trust, several times. Elphaba doesn't easily forgive."

"I understand that. I'll do everything to be a worthy father for her."

Fiyero re-entered the library and heard these last words. "Just help us find her, bring her back here alive. You owe her that much."

The Wizard shook his head and turned to look at him. "No, I owe that much to my granddaughter."

They sat in silence for several minutes. They could hear the raindrops hit the windows full force. "I don't suppose you have anywhere to stay?" asked Glinda finally.

The Wizard shook his head. "You summoned me here. Luckily I have some baggage with me but no, I haven't made any arrangements."

"So you'll stay with us. We have plenty of empty rooms, I'll ask the servant to open one of them for you," said Glinda.

"Tomorrow we'll start again," said Fiyero. "We'll talk to the chief and ask his advice about Morrible. I just hope it'll work."

"It _will_ work," the Wizard promised and looked at the three of them. "It has to work."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The rumors about Madam Morrible's future release from prison spread through the city faster than a twister the next morning. By the next evening, everyone knew about it. All that was left to do was to sit and wait for the rumors to get to Luke, wherever he was.

The Wizard and Madam Morrible's reunion was sad and emotional. Fiyero, who brought the old man there, was surprised to see the two of them in a way he had never thought about before. Lovers, of all things. It was inconceivable. Yet, looking at them now, whispering to one another with only the metal bars to separate them, how could one think otherwise? They didn't hesitate in expressing their emotions; not anymore. No more secrets, ever. Madam Morrible was shocked to see him at first, and she was full of admiration of Glinda's ability to do a spell out of the Grimmerie.

"Well, it is better late than never. I'm glad that she proved me wrong, eventually," she said.

"You go home, young man, to your little girl," the Wizard told Fiyero, who was still standing there. "I'll wait here… until he comes."

Fiyero still looked skeptic though. "What if he won't?"

"He will," said Madam Morrible. "He has to."

* * *

They didn't have to wait long. Luke showed up in Madam Morrible's cell the next evening. "Good evening, mother," he said as he stepped inside.

She raised her head sharply when she heard his voice. He didn't notice the Wizard, who was standing in the shadows behind him. A sigh of relief escaped her. "Luke, you came, at last."

"Of course. I came to confirm what I've heard. Is it true that they are letting you out?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Yes, it is."

He didn't look so convinced. "Why? What caused this sudden change?"

Madam Morrible shook her head, looking as innocent as she possibly could. "I wouldn't know, but I shall be let out by early next week," the lie came out easily.

Luke seemed as if he was considering what he had just heard. "This is good news," he said finally.

"How are you, Luke?" she asked carefully. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm getting along, mother."

"What have you done with her?"

He looked at her innocently. "Who can you possibly mean?"

Madam Morrible sighed, desperate. He was so much like her sometimes. "Luke, please stop with these mind games. Just tell me- is Elphaba still alive?"

Luke nodded. "Yes, she is alive," he said dryly. He couldn't help but notice her sigh of relief. "What is it to you?" he asked suspiciously and looked at her. Suddenly, she looked pale. "Mother, are you feeling all right?' he asked, a little concerned.

"Thank Oz… thank Oz that she is still alive…" was all she could say.

Luke smirked. "Well, she won't be for long, you know. It's just that I haven't decided how to kill her just yet."

She looked horrified. He had to know the truth, the sooner the better. "Luke… let's just… I want to talk with you about something. Will you come and sit here for a moment?" she asked and motioned towards a bench close to the bars. He hesitated, then nodded and approached the bench. "James, come out, please. It's time to tell the truth."

Luke didn't see the person his mother was referring to at first, but when the man walked out of the shadows, he gasped in surprise. "Your Ozness!" he said as the old man set next to him.

"I do not deserve the title, son, James would be enough," said the Wizard quietly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Luke, confused. As far as he could recall, the Wizard went back to that far away place he lived in years before, Glinda made sure it would happen. How did he get back without anyone knowing about it?

"We thought it would be best telling you the truth… before it's too late," said Madam Morrible gently.

"The truth?" Luke repeated.

"Do you remember when you were about seven years old, and you asked me who your father was?" Luke nodded, slowly. He didn't realize the connection just yet; his mind was too busy thinking what the Wizard was doing there. "Well, I told you back than that your father died before you were born." He nodded again. "I wasn't honest with you, son. Your father wasn't dead," said Madam Morrible carefully. She didn't know what reaction to expect from her son. He was so unpredictable sometimes; silence and outburst were equally expected from him.

He stared at her, considering what she had just said. His mind was racing. Not dead? How was it possible? And why hadn't he been there with them all these years? A frightening thought had crossed his mind. "How do you know he isn't dead?" he asked finally, his tone quiet and calm. He didn't give her a chance to answer and just went on, "Can you even know for sure who he was?" he added nastily.

Madam Morrible looked horrified. For the first time in her life, she felt like slapping him. Luckily, the metal bars separated them, so she couldn't. "How dare you! Of course I knew who your father was, Luke!"

"So why didn't you tell me? And why is it so important for me to hear it quite now?" He didn't have time for useless digging in the past. He had more urgent matters in hand, like a green witch waiting for him to-

"Because I am your father, Luke," said the Wizard gently. Luke couldn't do much but stare at him. The Wizard sighed and went on. "Many years ago, when I have just arrived to Oz, I met your mother in the Emerald City. She was still a student at Shiz University and we were both young and ambitious. We fell in love, these things happen, you know. We were having an affair and no one knew. Just before you were born, I was declared as the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. We realized that we had to keep our affair a secret, and we had to keep you a secret as well. Your mother sent you to the best schools outside the Emerald City and she herself became, with time, the headmistress in Shiz. This is it. This is the truth."

Luke set there in shocked silence. He looked stricken. He tried to process everything he had just heard. His parents said nothing. They didn't want to put any pressure on him. They waited for him to speak first. "So Elphaba," he said once he realized what the Wizard… his father… was trying to tell him.

The Wizard slowly nodded. "She is your sister. Half sister, actually, but you are both my children. This is why we wanted to tell you the truth now… before you…" he tried to touch Luke's arm. Luke flinched back. "I'm sorry, I know it must be a shock to hear something like this, Luke, but we must hurry now. Tell me where Elphaba is."

The truth was a burden on Luke's back. He buried his head in his hands when he finally realized the severity of the situation. His own words whirled in his mind. _I just thought we couldn't use having fun a little bit… as long as you're mine_… It had a horrible meaning now, once he knew the truth.

"How could you keep this a secret?" he asked quietly and looked at both of them, his expression accusing and still a little shocked. "Do you realize that if anything would have happened… it was all your fault?"

"I tried to warn you, Luke, that day when you first came to see me," his mother reminded him.

He turned to look at her. He felt so betrayed all of a sudden. "Well, you should have told me everything just then, didn't you?" There was an unusual bitterness in his voice.

Madam Morrible shook her head in silent admittance. "I guess I should have. I should have told you the truth even before."

"Where is Elphaba?" repeated the Wizard, more urgently.

Luke buried his head in his hands again, defeated. "In a village outside of the city, a two days' journey from here. She is in a deserted cabin by the river."

The Wizard got up. "You'll stay here with your mother," he ordered Luke, who was about to follow. "You have plenty to talk about."

He was gone before Luke had any chance to protest. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So… are they really letting you out or was that a lie too?"

Madam Morrible sighed. "It was the only way to bring you back here. Luke, please try to understand."

"I'm sorry, mother, but I just can't understand it just yet, nor can I forgive you."

"I'm sorry, Luke. More than you'll ever know," she said honestly.

Luke nodded but said nothing. He was distracted. His thoughts wandered to Elphaba, who was alone in the cabin. He couldn't quite define how he felt about her after everything he has just learned. His sister. Did he hate her less, now that he came to know the truth? Was he sorry for what he had done? Did he pity her? The questions whirled in his mind but he could answer none of them. All he could think of was what could have happened if she hasn't stopped him when he first tried to touch her that first night. He didn't want to think about that.

"How did he even get here?" he asked that other thing that bothered him.

"According to my understanding, Glinda used a spell from a very powerful book to summon him. I'm still amazed that she was able to do it, no one could read this book except for Elphaba." His face fell. She was sorry she mentioned her name.

"I hope he'll get to her on time," he said finally. "Since I came here so quickly I didn't have a chance to check on her." She looked horrible the last time he had seen her, so desperate and defeated. He could only assume that being cold and hungry would worsen her condition. He hoped that the Wizard… their father… wouldn't be too late.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

She was dozing off again, listening to the rain outside. It didn't seem to stop. She was shivering so violently now that she wasn't even sure how long she would be able to go on like that. Was that his plan; leave her there to freeze to death? She struggled to pull an old wool blanket around her shoulders. It was a difficult task, since her wrists were still tied together, and her whole body had stiffened as a result of its long exposure to the cold.

Tap-tap-tap of the rain outside… and another voice. A coach stopped in front of the cabin.

Elphaba tried to open her eyes, which was difficult as well, because she felt so sleepy all of a sudden. She could hear footsteps, first outside, then inside the cabin. Someone was there. He was back.

"Hello, Elphaba," a voice said. It was both familiar and unfamiliar.

Elphaba raised her head slowly to look at the person who walked into the room and approached her. She was too numb to recognize him, and too weak to resist as he freed her wrists and ankles. He moved her hair from her eyes, and then she realized who he was. "_You_!" There wasn't much strength left in her to be surprised or shocked.

"Me," he nodded and pulled the blanket around her.

She snatched it from his hands and shot a cold glare at him. "I can do it myself, thank you." She wrapped the blanket around her, relieved to use both her hands for it, but it didn't do much help. She was freezing anyway.

The Wizard took off his coat and put it around her as well. She was too cold to argue. "Better?" She nodded slightly but said nothing. He sat next to her. "You must be wondering what I'm doing here-"

"No, I actually know why you're here," she cut him off abruptly. She felt as if she was starting to go back to herself, her old self, the one who despised the man who was now sitting next to her. The fact that he was her father changed very little.

He seemed surprised. "Oh?"

"You came to finish what you failed to accomplish the last time. Killing me."

The fire in her eyes resumed. He could see that now. It was burning with hate and anger towards him. "Is that why you think I'm here?"

"Isn't it?"

He chose to ignore her question, for the time being. She didn't look so well. "Are you hungry? I brought you some bread and cheese, you'd better eat something," he said, taking something out of a bag he carried with him.

"It's a little late to be a father now," she said nastily.

He sighed. He couldn't help thinking about Glinda's warnings. _It won't be easy… Elphaba doesn't easily forgive_. "I guess I deserved that," he said, defeated.

"You did."

"Elphaba, if I only knew the truth back then-"

"If you knew it, so what? You wouldn't ruin my life the way you did? You wouldn't send them to kill me? Or my sister?" Her voice was full of pain and bitterness. Of course she had a right to feel hurt and bitter. It made him feel even more horrible.

"Everything could have been different, had I only known."

"How did you feel after you found out the truth?"

He didn't have to work very hard to remember exactly what he was going through that night. "I felt like I should be the one dying that night, instead of you. It was a terrible night, and a terrible time afterwards. I lived in solitude, in misery-"

"Good. I'm glad. You deserved that as well."

"But I have changed. I am a changed man now, Elphaba. I regret each and every thing I've done to you, and I'm back to prove that to you. I've come to take you home."

"This is my home. Oz is my home, I'm not going anywhere with you." Dawn's voice echoed in her mind. _Don't go with man, mama._

The Wizard shook his head. "No, this isn't what I meant. I came to take to back to your home in the Emerald City, to your family."

She looked at him suspiciously for a moment. She fell into that trap once before. He looked so kind and harmless, why wouldn't she believe him? Only this time, she wouldn't. Not so easily. "Why would you want to do that?"

"So you'll see I'm not here to harm you, and because I promised someone I'll bring you back."

"Who?"

There was pure honesty in his eyes. She knew it could be misleading. "My granddaughter." Elphaba gasped. "I promised her that I'd bring her mother home for her birthday."

Elphaba's eyes were filled with tears. She suddenly realized how she missed her little girl. "Have you seen her?" she whispered.

"Yes, I have. She's beautiful." Elphaba looked away. She wouldn't let him see her cry. He pretended as if he didn't know that she was crying, and went on talking. "And she misses you terribly. Fiyero does, too," he added gently.

She turned to face him, a little shocked to hear it. Up to that moment, she wasn't even sure Fiyero was alive. Luke has never bothered to tell her the truth. "Is he… okay?" she asked slowly.

"His heart is broken. He's worried about you." He found a handkerchief in his pocket and handed it to her. "Look, Elphaba, I didn't come here to force you into anything. I know that you might never forgive me, I don't expect you to. I swear, I will never do anything to hurt you again. And I will do anything to win your trust again. You once told me that no one believed in me more than you… well, I want to go back to that time, when you had faith in me." She just sat there, silently watching him. He couldn't interpret the expression on her face.

"The man who brought me here; did he tell you where to find me?"

Luke. He had forgotten about that. He shook his head. "Yes. There is something else you should know… about Luke."

"Was he working for you?" She wouldn't be the least surprised if she would find out that that was the case.

"Heavens, no! He… he is my son."

She gasped. She surely wasn't expecting to hear something like that. Her mind was racing. He told her that Morrible was his mother… Sweet Oz, were they-

"It's a long story, and we have a long journey back to the Emerald City. Will you come back with me?"

She hesitated. Of course she wanted to go back to Dawn… and Fiyero… and Glinda… but should she go with him? Would he keep his promise that time and not hurt her again? She had put her trust in the wrong people lately; she wasn't sure how she should react.

"You don't have to decide right away," he added gently, sensing her hesitations. "I brought you some clothes, and you must eat something first. It's a two days' journey back home. We can go out tomorrow morning."

"If I go with you," she started slowly, as if considering her every word, "I'll do it for my daughter, not for you."

"Of course. I've told you, I don't intend to force you into anything."

"And don't expect me to trust you again, surely not to have the same faith in you as I used to have," she added, more sternly.

He nodded. "I understand."

"And you'll have some explanations to do later, including how you got back here."

"I'll tell you everything on our way back. I promise."

"If this is a trap, I swear to you I'll-"

"It's not a trap. I give you my word," he said calmly.

She looked deeply into his eyes in an attempt to find a spark of lie, but she couldn't find anything of the kind. All that was there were deep sorrow and pure regret. "You'd better hope it's not," she said in a softer tone. "We won't leave in the morning. We'll leave tonight, the sooner the better. I just need to freshen up a little."

He nodded. He didn't have any intention to argue with her. He held out the bundle of clothes he brought for her and she took it from his hands without a word. She got up carefully and after swaying on her unsteady legs for a moment, she disappeared in the next room.

* * *

They started their long journey an hour later. It was dark and stormy and the coach moved slowly on the bumpy road. Elphaba was exhausted, but she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. They sat in awkward silence for the first half an hour, glancing at each other when they thought the other one wasn't looking, until Elphaba caught the Wizard glancing at her. He smiled sheepishly but didn't look away.

"So, do you have a name also, besides that enormous false title of yours?"

"Yes. My name is James," he answered, deliberately ignoring the sarcasm in her voice.

"James," she murmured, trying it out. "Sounds strange. Foreign."

He smiled. "It's actually quite popular where I come from."

"How did you get back here? Not on your balloon again, I suppose?" She snuggled under a thick woolen blanket. It was chilly inside the coach, which made her even sleepier. She felt sorry for their driver, who was sitting outside in a freezing cold.

"No. I was summoned here-" She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "By your friend Glinda."

"Glinda?" she repeated, confused.

"Yes. She found a spell in the Grimmerie-"

"The _Grimmerie_? She did a spell out of the Grimmerie?" exclaimed Elphaba, completely taken-aback. The Wizard nodded. "How in Oz did she do _that_?" she asked, full of admiration for her best friend.

"I'm not sure she could tell you herself. She was as stunned as I was when I got there."

"But why did she do it?"

"Because Madam Morrible told them, that is- Fiyero, Glinda and her husband, Biq, was it?"

"Boq."

"That's the one. She told them that I'm the only one who might convince Luke to let you go."

Elphaba looked outside. The raindrops hit the coach's windows. The coach's slow movement lulled her to sleep. The Wizard's voice seemed so far away as he kept talking… Her eyelids felt so heavy-

The Wizard didn't realize that Elphaba stopped listening to him until her head softly touched his shoulder. He slowly removed her hair from her face and tucked the blanket around her. He hesitated for a moment and just looked at her peaceful, almost vulnerable face, illuminated by the faint light of the single lantern in the coach. Then he leant down to kiss her forehead.

The last thing he saw before he drifted off to slumber was the smile that slowly appeared on his daughter's face as she slept on.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Everyone tried to appear cheerful on Dawn's birthday, as nervous and as worried as they were. They took the children to the spring fair in the town's square, they got Dawn candies and balloons and lots of presents. They planned a dinner party for her, to which the cook made her favorites and baked a huge chocolate cake. Yet, as they sat in the dining room that evening, Dawn still looked sad and depressed, as she had been all day. She looked beautiful, wearing a new dress, which was made of emerald satin. Glinda knew that the dress reminded her of Elphaba, and that was why she had insisted on wearing it that night. She had a matching satin ribbon in her hair, which was loose and streaming down her shoulders. She held her new doll, a present from Boq and Glinda, and said nothing throughout dinner. She hardly ate, either.

Fiyero glanced at her from time to time, a concerned expression on his face. "Sweetie, are you sure you're not hungry? Look, it's your favorite," he said, smiling at her the best he could.

She shook her head stubbornly in a way that was so Elphaba-like, it nearly broke his heart. He couldn't argue with her. He didn't get her the thing she wanted most for her birthday, her mother. He let her down. It made him feel awful.

The doorbell rang just as Lalley put the cake on the table. Fiyero, who was about to cut it with an enormous knife, froze. Glinda gasped. So did Boq. The children didn't pay much attention, not when that wonderful cake stood on the table in front of them. They didn't see their parents exchange troubled glances from above their heads.

When none of the servants called them to the main hall, they decided that it was probably nothing, someone who was trying to sell something, that's all. As a distraction, they all started singing Happy Birthday to Dawn so they didn't hear the door when it opened. Fiyero picked up the knife again in order to cut the cake.

"Hey, you forgot to make a wish," said an achingly familiar voice from the threshold.

Fiyero raised his head sharply and just stared at her. Was he dreaming this? But then she smiled at him and he knew that he didn't, that it _was_ Elphaba who stood there, leaning on her father's arm, safe and sound and smiling. Thank Oz!

Dawn seemed to realize that faster than he father did, for she jumped off her chair and ran to her mother. Elphaba bent to pick her up, no matter how weak she still was, no matter how heavy Dawn seemed to be all of a sudden. She held her tight and didn't want to let go of her, ever.

"I knew you'd come," she heard Dawn whisper in her ear.

She closed her eyes, holding back the tears that stung the corners of her eyes. "Of course I did," she whispered back, kissing her daughter's forehead. "I promised I wouldn't leave, remember?"

"Is there a hug for me, too?" asked Fiyero gently as he approached them. Elphaba helped Dawn to the floor and turned to face him. "Hey," he smiled at her.

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Do I know you?" she asked, deadly serious.

For a moment he was completely taken aback by that question. He thought that maybe he misread her smile earlier because of the tears in his eyes-

And then she was smiling again. Her expression was unmistakable.

He swept her off her feet and kissed her before she had any chance to resist him. "Welcome back," he whispered once their lips parted.

She looked up at him, concerned. "I thought you were…" she started, gently touching his face.

He took her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. "Shhh… I'm fine. And you're back. That's all that matters now, okay?" he asked before he pulled her into his arms again. They held each other until someone coughed behind them.

"May I… cut in?" asked Glinda. Elphaba laughed, and she let go of Fiyero and hugged her best friend. "Oh, Elphie," said Glinda, tears streaming down her face. "I missed you so much. I was so afraid I'd never see you again."

"I missed you too, Glinda," whispered Elphaba. "I'm so proud of you for doing that spell, you know."

Glinda smiled meekly. "It was nothing."

Elphaba snorted and smiled teasingly at her friend. "Stop being modest, it's not like you."

Glinda frowned. Everyone else laughed. Boq approached her and gave her a hug as well. "Elphaba, welcome back," he said, smiling. She returned his smile, and knelt to hug Dyre, who was standing behind his father.

"I'm glad they didn't kill you as they wanted to, Auntie Elphie!"

Elphaba laughed softly, in spite of the shock in Glinda's expression. "I'm glad that you're glad, sweetie. And I'm happy to go back."

"Come on, sit down, you must be starving," said Fiyero gently and led her to the deserted table. He turned to look at the Wizard, who was observing the scene from the threshold. As everyone else, he had tears in his eyes. "You too, sir," he added with a small smile.

The Wizard hesitated, then looked doubtfully at Elphaba. She slowly nodded in approval.

"Will cake do, or do you want Lalley to bring you something else?" Fiyero asked, a little concerned. Elphaba had always been skinny, but now she looked even more fragile. He guessed that she hadn't eaten much in the passing two months.

Elphaba shook her head. "I think I can live with that cake," she replied, smiling. "But don't cut it because as I said when I came in, Deanne here didn't make her wish," she pulled Dawn into her lap. "So make a wish, sweetie, before daddy cuts your cake."

"I did," said Dawn. "And you came."

Elphaba said nothing and just held her, breathing in her sweet scent.

"There. See? Can I cut it now?" asked Fiyero, somewhat impatiently. He thought it was better than to start crying again, and he was about to, after hearing what his daughter just said.

To his great relief, Elphaba smiled and nodded. "Yes. Yes, you can."

* * *

The rain ceased, finally, but inside the castle, no one noticed it. The Emerald City was illuminated by the pale glow of the moon that came out from its hiding behind the clouds. It was a long and happy evening. The children were allowed to stay up late, and they were sitting in the living room by the fireplace and helping Dawn open her presents. Her sadness disappeared; the sparkle came back to her small face. She got her mother back, and a new grandfather as well.

Glinda watched him thoroughly as the evening went on. She was relieved to find out that he _had_ changed, as he promised. He was great with Dawn, as if he was meant to be a grandfather all his life. Though he was still careful and hesitant near Elphaba, she seemed to accept him and his new behavior.

And as if she knew what was Glinda thinking, Elphaba turned to look at her just then. Their gazes locked. Elphaba smiled, a wide, open-hearted smile that told Glinda everything she needed to know. Thank Oz for silent communication. She was happy to get her best friend back.

* * *

"Finally! I thought she would _never_ fall asleep!" was Fiyero's dramatic sigh as he and Elphaba entered into their room. It was almost midnight, and they had just put Dawn to bed. Though she insisted that she was not at all tired, her adrenaline faded away eventually and she was fast asleep as soon as her head touched the pillows.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow as she noticed that Fiyero was locking their door. "What do with have here…" she said, amused. "Are you trying, by any chance, to seduce me, Master Tiggular?"

He didn't answer at first, he just slowly moved closer to her until they were inches away from each other. He touched her face gently, slowly, as if trying to memorize her features. Elphaba closed her eyes, lost in the sensation of his wandering fingers. "Why, do you think I should?" he whispered. His thumb was brushing her lower lip.

She opened her eyes and managed a small nod before Fiyero leaned down to capture her lips with his. His hands let go of her face and slid down to wrap around her narrow waist. Elphaba slid her arms around Fiyero's neck as he lowered them onto their bed. Their kiss deepened and became more passionate and urgent, and it was their mutual need to breathe that forced them to break the kiss eventually.

"Sweet Oz, Elphaba," Fiyero murmured, his breath hot on her skin.

"I know," she whispered back, as breathless as he was.

He leaned down to kiss her again, then moved to spread butterfly kisses down her throat as he tried to unclasp the too many tiny buttons of her dress.

"I missed… this…" she managed to say.

He was smiling against her neck. "Me too," he whispered, "I missed you… so much…" He let go of her dress buttons and looked at her seriously. His gaze was a mixture of love, concern and desire. "Fae… just tell me. Did he…" his voice trailed off.

Nonetheless, she knew what he meant and shook her head slowly. Her gaze never left his when she spoke. "No, he didn't. He tried, at first, but I didn't… I couldn't…" She didn't even realize that she was crying until he got off her, sat on their bed and took her in his arms.

He rocked her against his chest and whispered soothing words in her ear as her cries shuddered her whole body. "Shhh… it's alright, you're okay," he murmured, as if he was comforting Dawn after a bad dream she had. He held back tears of frustration. He was furious. He's kill Luke for doing this for her; he didn't care if he _was_ her brother. This made him shiver. What if she couldn't stop him?

Elphaba's cries had gradually subsided. Fiyero kept stroking her back until she calmed down. "I'm sorry," she murmured into his unbuttoned shirt.

"That's okay," he said gently. He removed his shirt and used it to wipe away her tears.

It was then when she first noticed the scar that was left on his chest from the gunshot, almost three months ago. "Oh my Oz, Yero-"

"Forget it. It doesn't even hurt anymore," he assured her. He shivered slightly when she gently touched the scar.

"Must have been a nasty wound," she said softly.

"I don't remember. I was unconscious, so I wouldn't know," he said, and kissed her forehead. "Come on. Let's get you out of this dress. You need to get some sleep."

Elphaba nodded, too tired to protest. Fiyero removed her dress and helped her get into bed. By the time he had changed into his pajama pants, she was already fast asleep. He got into bed carefully, so he wouldn't wake her. "Night, Yero," she murmured as she felt his arms wrap around her. She leaned back into his embrace.

"I love you, Fae," he whispered right before he closed his eyes. Soon they were both fast asleep, and didn't wake up until the next morning.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes. Her lids felt so heavy, as if she had been sleeping for days. She sat in bed and took in her surroundings, disoriented. It took several minutes for the previous night's events to sink in. She was home, at last, safe again with her family and friends. An enormous sense of relief was filling her. Thank Oz it was all over.

A sudden shudder went through her, reminding her that the air in the room was chilly, and she wasn't wearing much. She found Fiyero's shirt on the edge of the bed and put it on, then laid back again. She didn't know what time it was; she assumed it was morning from the sunlight that filtered into the room through the drawn curtains. She smiled at the sight. No more rain.

The door suddenly opened and Fiyero entered the room, carrying a tray. Their eyes met, and a slow smile curled on his lips. "Hey, you're awake."

She nodded through a yawn. She couldn't believe how tired she still felt. "What time is it?"

"It's time for lunch, actually," Fiyero put the tray on her nightstand and sat beside her. "But I thought you shouldn't skip breakfast."

Elphaba smiled gratefully as he poured her some coffee. "Thanks," she said, taking the mug. She carefully sipped it, then said, "I can't believe I slept for so long."

"You needed it."

"Where is Dawn?" She took another sip of her coffee. It was strong and sweet, just as she liked it. She felt better already.

"Back at the fair. She and Dyre wanted to go again, so Glinda and Boq took them there."

"Why didn't you go too?"

"Because I wanted to check on you," he looked at her, amused, "Is this my shirt you're wearing?"

"Well, I was a little cold when I woke up."

"I can take care of that," smiled Fiyero and pulled her into his arms.

"Which reminds me," she started, looking a little embarrassed all of a sudden. "I'm sorry about yesterday," she smiled sheepishly. "I didn't mean to fall asleep-"

Fiyero smirked. "Yes, well, _that_ had never happened to me before." She frowned, which made him laugh. "Hey, I'm only joking. You were exhausted, I can't blame you, after everything you've been through."

"Well, I'm fine now. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I'm looking forward to that," he replied, winking. She looked away. "Why Miss Thropp, I believe you are blushing!" he said, with that annoying victorious note to his voice. "Looks very nice with your complexion, I might add."

"Fiyero, I really missed you, but don't make me regret for not turning you back into a scarecrow when I had my chance," she threatened, pulling off her most threatening Wicked Witch of the West's expression.

It didn't have the desirable effect, though. Fiyero didn't back away but rather smirked and tightened his embrace. "Just kidding," he murmured into her ear. "So… do you feel strong enough to get up now? A lot of people already came here earlier to ask about you."

Elphaba chuckled. "Good news spread fast," she said, biting into a piece of toast with butter and strawberry jam.

"They were journalists and reporters mostly. We let Glinda handle them."

Elphaba smiled. "Naturally."

"She promised to quiet everyone's doubts and speculations tonight on a press conference at the city's square."

That made her laugh. "That is so like Glinda!" But not so much like herself. She let out a tired sigh. "Do I have to be there?" she asked, as if she was a child trying to get away from a class.

Fiyero laughed. "Yes. You have to be there. It's you they are coming to see. Everyone was so worried about you." She shrugged. He knew that she wasn't convinced. There was another thing he needed to tell her, but didn't know how to begin it. "We have to do some serious thinking, you know."

"What do you mean?" asked Elphaba and took another sip of her coffee.

"This morning after breakfast, the Wiza- I mean, your father," he corrected, flashing an apologetic grin at her.

She smiled. "That's okay. We'll all need some time to get used to that, I guess," she said, "you were saying?"

"He came to talk with me after breakfast. He wants to go back to his world. He said that his home is there, and that he cannot under any circumstances live his life here, as much as he wants to rebuild his relationship with you," he finished and glanced at Elphaba.

It took even less time than he expected. She exploded. "Surely he doesn't think I'll move there with him! What was he thinking, this is absurd!" she said furiously. The thoughts were racing through her mind. Who that man thought he was? He promised he wouldn't do such a thing!

"That's not what I was about to say, Fae, let me finish," Fiyero said gently.

Let other people talk for a change. This was what he really wanted to tell her. She offered him a faint smile. "I did it again, didn't I?"

He nodded, and then went on. "He said that he understood your need to stay here with us. His request was… um… somewhat different," he said carefully.

Now she was curious. "Different how?"

"He wants to take Morrible and their son with him," he finally said. Elphaba couldn't help but notice the disgusted tone in which he pronounced the last two words. "And here it goes back to us, since Morrible is imprisoned under Glinda's orders, and if you let me I would kill that scum to whom they call your brother for what he-"

"Hey, hey, calm down," Elphaba cut him off, gently touching his arm.

He flashed a small, apologetic smile at her. "Sorry, I got carried away."

"Yes, a little." Nonetheless, she knew that he meant every word of it. "Where is Luke right now, anyway?"

"With Morrible. He refused to leave her side. He stayed there with her when your father came to get you back and from what I understood, they had a long, serious talk. He is very ashamed of what he did to you, but I suspect that he said that only because you're his sister."

"Fiyero-"

"What?" he cut her off. "A man cannot change that much so fast! You must agree with me here!"

"I do! I'm just… I don't know. I guess I didn't yet realize how complicated this whole thing was. I mean… the Wizard and Morrible were lovers, for Oz's sake!"

Fiyero shook his head. "Shocking. I know. I couldn't believe that either. I told him I'd talk to you about it. Glinda said that she would let Morrible go, if that is what you want, so it's up to you now."

She sighed and considered her options. Should she let Morrible out? And what about Luke? Should they get him imprisoned too? Brother or not, he planned to kill her to revenge his mother's imprisonment, no doubt about that. And above all, she wasn't sure of her feelings towards the Wizard… her father. Obviously, he had changed greatly. She could see that through the long conversations they had on their journey back to the Emerald City, and the way he treated Dawn. Her instincts told her that he was honest in his promise to never hurt her again.

"Where is my father now?" Elphaba asked eventually, amazed at how easy it suddenly was to call him that.

"He is with Morrible and Luke, I believe. He went out right after our conversation."

"I need to speak with him," she said. Fiyero detected the great urgency in her voice, "I want to go there and talk with him, with both of them. Then I'll decide what we should do."

"Okay. I'll go with you."

"But first I need a bath," she said practically, in a Galinda-like way, and jumped out of bed. "Wanna help?" she asked with a slight smile and glanced over her shoulder. Then she turned her attention to her dresser and chose one bottle of oil. Fiyero got up. He didn't have to get any closer to know that she chose the lavender one. He smiled. "I'm at your service, Madam," he bowed. "I'll oil your back."

Elphaba smiled. It was that same irresistible smile that Dawn had, he thought. It made him smile too. "Come on, then," she said and pulled him into the bathroom after her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The Wizard and Madam Morrible were talking quietly when Elphaba and Fiyero entered. Madam Morrible gasped in surprise when she noticed them. Standing with his back to them, the Wizard didn't notice them right away, but as he turned, he was as surprised to see them there as Morrible was.

"Elphaba," he said.

She nodded in return, grasping Fiyero's hand for support. She knew he wouldn't go anywhere anyway, but it made her feel protected. She acknowledged Madam Morrible with a cold look. "Madam Morrible."

"Elphaba," said Madam Morrible, obviously relieved to see her safe and sound.

"We are on our way to the press conference in the city's square," said Elphaba, "but we have to discuss something first."

The Wizard looked at his daughter with interest. "Go ahead, speak, we're listening."

"First of all, people are going to ask what happened, who did this. What are we supposed to tell them? Should we tell them that Luke is your son? That I am your daughter? Not everyone knows that, you know." The Wizard nodded. "And then there is what you told Fiyero earlier this morning, about going away."

"You should do whatever you think is right," the Wizard replied calmly.

"What is right is putting your son behind bars for what he did to her," Fiyero interjected. Elphaba shot him a warning glare. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Well, I have given that a lot of thought," she continued. "And this is what I think I should do. I'll send you back, all of you, on one condition." She ignored Fiyero's protesting expression. He didn't dare say anything.

"Which is?" asked the Wizard.

"You must promise me you'll never come back here again." The Wizard was about to protest. She raised her hand to quiet him. "I know what you want to say. I understand your regret and your need to restore our relationship. I can honestly tell you that I would like that. I would like, for once in my life, to know the feeling of having a father. I want my daughter to have a grandfather, as she deserves, but it is not possible. Not in Oz. I will not order Luke's imprisonment, and I will let you go," she said, referring to Morrible, "but you must give me your word."

It took him a while, but then the Wizard looked up at her sadly and said, "You are making me choose between two parts of my family."

"I think you should consider yourself lucky that you have the ability to choose," was Elphaba's soft reply. For a moment, there was complete silence in the small room. "It's up to you now. I won't take any offence, quite the opposite, because I don't know if I will ever be able to accept you… the way you want me to," she added quietly. "I do think the right thing to do is to go our separate ways. You'll start your new life with your new family, and I'll continue mine."

Hearing that from her, it sounded so simple, yet could he agree to that, when he had just gotten his second chance with her? He shook his head. "I'll have to think about it."

"I understand." Fiyero gave her hand a small squeeze, as if reminding her of the time. "We should get going. We are running late already."

"Will you tell them the truth?" asked Madam Morrible.

"I'll tell them what they need to know," Elphaba replied. "That I was taken by people who resisted my return and believed I was wicked, as you once led them to believe," she looked at her with such a way that Morrible knew that Elphaba would never forgive her. She understood her perfectly. "I'll tell them that the chief sent his officers to search outside of the Emerald City, and that is how they got to me. The rest of it is just unnecessary gossip."

"We have to go now, Fae," said Fiyero quietly.

She nodded. "I trust I'll see you at home later?" she asked her father. He nodded. "Fine. Then you'll tell me your decision then."

"I will."

Elphaba said nothing more. She looked at them once more before she followed Fiyero outside of the room.

* * *

"Fellow Ozians," started Glinda. The cheers and roars stopped at once. Everyone stared at her with tensed anticipation. "As you well know, today is a day of joy and celebration. Once again we learned about the existence of good in our world. It returned our beloved Wizard of Oz," she said and motioned towards Elphaba, who joined her on the podium.

Everyone cheered and screamed with enthusiasm, yet she felt so uncomfortable just standing there. Glancing at Glinda, Elphaba could see how it suited her blonde friend. She seemed as if she was born to always be in the spotlight. Elphaba was amazed at how at ease Glinda seemed to be.

Glinda nudged her arm, and she realized that she should answer the citizens' questions. She told them what she could, which was mostly the truth. Loyal to her promise, she mentioned nothing about her being the former Wizard's daughter, or Luke being his son. As she had promised, she told them everything they needed to know; nothing more, nothing less. And she was satisfied with her answers. She felt relieved when Glinda raised her hand and declared that there would be no more questions. Still, she felt certain things still had to be said.

"I just want to add, before you go," she started. "I want to thank you all. I've heard that you were great help and support to my family and friends, and I wanted to thank you. I truly hope that from now on we will never have to bother ourselves with wickedness of that sort. I promise to all of you that Glinda and I will do everything we can to prevent it," she concluded.

"Go on to your homes now," added Glinda. "I hope to see you all in the last party of the spring fair in three days. Have a good night, and may Oz be with all of us," she ended, and as she always did at the end of her speeches, she blew a kiss towards the crowd and then made her way down the podium, holding Elphaba's hand tightly.

* * *

The rocking chair moved slowly, lulling Elphaba to sleep. It was a long day, and it was not over yet, since her father still didn't have an answer for her. She waited in Dawn's room to complete their night ritual, but it seemed as if her bath was taking longer than usual.

Finally, the door opened. Elphaba opened her eyes and couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Fiyero carrying Dawn on his back. Her exhaustion seemed to fade away in an instant.

"What in Oz?" she asked, standing up.

"I'm a sugar sack!" Dawn called through a fit of giggles.

"And I am your faithful slave, your Ozness," said Fiyero, bowing as lowly as he possibly could with Dawn's extra-weight on his back. "Where do you want that sack?"

Elphaba laughed. "In bed, where small children her age should be at this late hour."

"No small!" protested Dawn as Fiyero lowered her down on her bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby, I forgot. You are four and a day, you're a big girl now," smiled Elphaba and got the child's hairbrush from her nightstand. It seemed to satisfy Dawn, who smiled back.

"Right," she said. "Daddy go?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No, he is staying."

"Is he?" asked Fiyero, surprised. "Even though he is soaked?"

"On second thought, maybe daddy has to go change first," Elphaba said, glancing at Fiyero. "I'll meet you downstairs after I'll put this little one to bed."

Fiyero nodded. "Your wish is my command. Good night, baby," he said and kissed Dawn on the top of her head.

"Night, daddy."

"And I'll see _you_ in a bit," he winked at Elphaba and left the room. Elphaba chuckled, then turned her attention to the mission in hand. Fortunately, Dawn always became sleepy when someone brushed her hair, so she fell asleep in no time. Elphaba checked that her daughter's room was safe before she left it and went downstairs.

* * *

Fiyero was alone in the library when she entered the room. He was reading the evening newspaper but raised his head as she came in. A slow smile appeared on his face. She smiled back.

"Hey," she said and sat in a safe distance from him. "Where are Boq and Glinda?"

"Still with Dyre upstairs. How's Dawn?"

"I believe that she's dreaming already."

There was a moment of silence, when Fiyero suddenly realized she was sitting as far away from him as she possibly could. He smirked. "Will it kill you to sit a little closer?"

"It might, if you haven't changed your wet clothes," she retorted, but came closer anyway. She leaned her head on his shoulder and yawned. The room was warm thanks to the burning logs in the fireplace. The rain had stopped, yet the nights continued to be somewhat chilly.

"Tired?" he asked the obvious.

"Exhausted. I could fall asleep right here." She wasn't even aware of the real meaning of what she had just said until she saw Fiyero frown at her.

"I'm glad I have such an effect on you, you seem to fall asleep every time I'm around…" he teased.

Elphaba chuckled. "Yes, I guess you do have this effect on me."

"That one broke my heart," he declared in mocked offence. "Not only that you are falling asleep in my presence, you also insult me?"

Elphaba laughed. "I'm too tired to argue with you right now, Yero." She closed her eyes.

"Do you want me to take you upstairs? I can carry you on my back, too," he suggested.

"No, I'm fine where I am," she said, looking up at him. He had a wide, stupid grin on his face. She shot him a questioning look. "What?"

"Nothing," he whispered before he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.

They were interrupted by a hesitant cough from the threshold. The Wizard stood there, an embarrassed yet amused expression on his face. "I'm sorry to barge in."

"That's okay," said Elphaba as she got off Fiyero's lap. She grinned sheepishly at him. He was actually blushing, which widened her grin.

"Sorry about that, sir," said Fiyero.

The Wizard sat on the armchair facing the two of them. "The reason I'm here is-"

"Do you have an answer for me?" asked Elphaba. "Did you make your choice?"

It seemed like an eternity had passed before the Wizard slowly nodded. "Yes. Yes, I made my choice."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Elphaba and Fiyero silently watched the Wizard as he started speaking. His voice was quiet and calm, yet firm and determined at the same time. "I hope you understand the difficulty I had in having to make such a decision, to choose between my two children."

Elphaba nodded. "I do," she quietly replied.

"But I finally made up my mind," said the Wizard. "I thought about everything you've said and my conclusion is… that you are right. No matter how much I would like to be a proper father for you, it's already too late, and I've caused you so much damage already, it's probably beyond repair. You have your own family to take care of now, you shouldn't dig in the past; it will do you no good. It was a painful decision for me to make but I think that as you said, it would be for the best, as much as I would like it to be otherwise."

She sat across from him, and didn't remove her gaze from him as he spoke. Her heart was screaming that it was never too late, while her more logical self knew that it was the right thing to do. After all, she was the one pushing her father to think so in the first place. Yet, somewhere deep inside of her, she couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. There was that small part of her who wanted to have a father figure in her life, not the father that Frex had been all these years, but a real caring father. No matter how much she tried to deny the truth, she knew that if she gave him the chance, he would do just that.

Yet, he had made the decision. For both of them.

And he must leave.

"All right," she said eventually. "Then we'll do it."

Her father looked at her. He looked so miserable. "Elphaba, I would have given everything to-"

Elphaba raised her hand to quiet him. "Please, don't," she said quietly. "Don't make it harder than it already is." She felt her eyes sting with the unwanted presence of tears and got up abruptly. "Excuse me," she mumbled and left the room. She could hear Fiyero calling after her, but she didn't turn back.

* * *

She went through her sorcery books but couldn't really concentrate on what she was reading. As she walked into the attic she thought that finding the right spell in her books would be a good distraction, but it actually wasn't. She couldn't quite define the ache in her heart. Was it a sense of loss? Or regret? Whatever it was, Elphaba told herself over and over again that it shouldn't be there. It was the right thing to do; she knew it.

She sighed and turned another page in the book.

"Elphie?" Glinda's voice erupted her silent thinking. She turned to face her best friend, who stood on the threshold with a concerned expression on her face. "Fiyero just told me what happened," she said quietly. "Are you alright?" Her voice was soft, as if she was talking to her son.

Elphaba shook her head slowly. "Yes, I mean… I think so… I'm not sure," she admitted finally.

Glinda sighed and entered the room. She sat next to Elphaba and wrapped her arm around Elphaba's shoulder. "It's okay to be upset, you know. No matter what you think his choice should be."

"I don't know if I'm upset, I'm just not-"

"Happy?"

Elphaba shook her head in protest. "I have my husband and my daughter with me, and I have you, I'm as happy as I can ever be."

"But you don't have your father," Glinda observed.

"I've never had him anyway. I'm not even sure it could be different this time."

"But it might have been," insisted Glinda, ever the romantic.

Elphaba sighed. "He has to leave. It's for everyone's good. Thinking otherwise would be a cruel illusion."

Glinda shook her head, not at all convinced. "Did you stop to consider that perhaps the illusion is yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"You try to convince yourself that he hadn't changed when both of us know that he had. You tell yourself that his leaving would be for everyone's good, but would it, really?"

"I'll admit, I don't trust him, and I don't want to get hurt again. I don't want him to hurt Dawn."

"He'd never hurt Dawn, he adores her!"

"Look, Glinda, this is pointless. He's going home, it's over," said Elphaba, looking away. More tears. She hated them; they were so distracting.

"It's okay to cry," Glinda said gently. Elphaba, who couldn't speak, just shook her head, her gaze still turned away. "Elphie… please think about it again," pleaded Glinda.

Elphaba turned to face her. Some tears still sparkled in the corners of her eyes, but she looked in control again. "I have," she said. "They must go. Will you help me?"

"If you're sure you want that, of course I will. Though I'm not sure I'll be able to do another spell from that book."

"How did you do the other one, then?"

Glinda smiled. "I think it's because I wanted you back here with us. I missed you so much, it made me stronger somehow, and more powerful, I guess. I was determined to bring you back, whatever it took." Her tone was soft and somewhat shy.

Elphaba smiled and took Glinda's hand in hers. "Well, you brought me back, Glinda, and I'll be thankful for the rest of my life."

"That's what friends are for, Elphie, you know you have done the same." Elphaba nodded, distracted. "So do you want to do that spell right now?"

"I haven't found one yet. I think I'll just leave it for tomorrow morning. I'm too upset right now to think about it," she said without thinking.

Glinda nodded. Of course Elphaba was upset; it was easy to tell, even if she did her best trying to deny or conceal it. She wasn't very good at concealing her emotions, not as she used to be in their younger days at Shiz. She pulled her friend to her feet. "Come on. Let's get out of here," she said. Together, they went back to the library to join Boq and Fiyero who waited for them there.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

They spent two days searching through the books. The Grimmerie was as unreadable as ever and they were about to give up when Elphaba finally could decipher one charm that seemed appropriate. She read it to herself several times until she was fully convinced that it was the right one, and then she turned to face Glinda, who was busy looking through another book.

"I think I got it," she said.

Glinda raised her head from the book before her. "Really?" She stretched her arms above her head. Her whole body felt numb and sore. They had spent hours in the attic and she was so stiff from sitting there. Elphaba nodded. "Oh, thank Oz! Let me see."

Elphaba turned the book carefully so Glinda could read it.

"Yes, it seems to be right," she agreed.

Elphaba let out a sigh of relief. "Finally."

"So when do you want to do it?"

"Tomorrow. It's late and I'm not sure we'll be able to concentrate if we do it today, and don't forget, we still need to bring Madam Morrible and… her son," she added quietly.

Glinda nodded. She understood how hard it was for Elphaba to accept the fact of Luke being her half brother, especially after the clear interest he had shown in her. She shuddered when her own words came back to her in a flash- _I could feel the sparkles in this room from outside the door…_ Who would have thought that it would all end up that way?

"I'll go tell Boq to take care of that, don't you worry," she promised.

Elphaba nodded. "Alright. I'll go tell my father that we are ready."

They blew out the candles and left the room.

* * *

The children's playroom was awfully quiet, considering the fact that they were in there, according to what Lalley had just told Elphaba and Glinda. It made Elphaba's heart sink. Glinda was already out looking for Boq, so she was alone upstairs. She shivered slightly as she put her hand on the knob, dreading of what she might find inside the room.

What she had found inside made her smile.

Dawn was sitting in her grandfather's lap, Dyre was sprawled on the hairy carpet beside them, and the children were listening intently as the old man told them a story.

Elphaba leaned on the doorway, just watching them for a moment, before she coughed to draw her father's attention.

"Look, kids, we have company," he said as he noticed her. Dawn jumped to her feet and ran to her mother.

"Hey, sweetie, are you having a good time?" she picked the girl up and walked into the room.

"Yes, grandpa tells us story!" Dawn replied enthusiastically.

Elphaba laughed softly. She didn't mind Dawn's calling the Wizard 'grandpa'. By his expression, she knew that he noticed it too.

"Yes, Auntie Elphie, it's a great story, you should hear it too!" agreed Dyre.

The Wizard shook his head, smiling. "But then I'll have to tell it all over again."

"I don't mind hearing it again!" said Dyre. Dawn nodded in agreement.

"Some other time," said Elphaba. "I'm afraid I'll have to steal your story teller for a while, though," she looked up at her father. "I need to talk to you for a moment."

He nodded. "Okay, let's talk in the library," he said. "Don't go anywhere, kids, I'll be back." The children were already busy building something with Dyre's colorful blocks. They didn't even notice Elphaba and the Wizard when they left the room.

"They are absolutely great, these two," said the Wizard as they made their way to the library.

Elphaba nodded in agreement. "You are great with them, you know. They adore you," she said quietly. It was the truth, she couldn't deny it.

"I've always wanted to be a grandfather. You made this wish come true, and Glinda, too, in a way." She looked away. He couldn't tell if she was touched or embarrassed, so he changed the subject. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Glinda and I found a spell… to bring you back," said Elphaba.

He looked surprised. "So soon?" he asked quietly.

"I think… the sooner the better. It would be too difficult to say goodbye otherwise."

Was that sadness he detected in his daughter's voice? He wasn't sure.

"I've sent for Madam Morrible and Luke already, but we won't do it today."

"I wish it could end up differently," he said seriously, taking her hand in his.

Elphaba nodded. Surprisingly, she didn't back away. "We both know that it can't."

"At least I'll leave knowing that you are happy, and safe."

"I am. I hope you'll be happy, too," she whispered.

"Just… take care of yourself, and my granddaughter."

"I will. I promise I will."

"She is a wonderful little girl, Elphaba," he said honestly. "You should be very proud of her. As much as I am proud of my little girl," he added, carefully glancing at her.

She frowned. "I've never was your little girl, James," she said softly. It took him by surprise, for it was the first time she actually pronounced his name. "I wish I was," she whispered.

"I wish you were, too," he said sadly. "But I _am_ proud of you, you know. It takes a lot of courage to do most of the things you did when I had just met you, at such a young age-"

Elphaba chuckled at that. "Do you mean going against you, stealing the Grimmerie and moving to live underground as the Wicked Witch of the West?"

He didn't look amused, but rather very serious. "And staging your own death so you could run away from all that."

"Well, Fiyero gets the credit for that one. It was his idea after all."

"He is a smart man, and he is very lucky to win your heart."

"No," smiled Elphaba, "I'm the one who's lucky." They sat in silence for a moment, before Elphaba broke it and said, "You better go back upstairs and tell the children the end of that story."

The Wizard nodded and got up. "Will you join us?"

She shook her head. "No, I think I'll take a walk or something. I need some fresh air," she said. "I'll see you later at dinner, okay?" she added before she left the room.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

By lunch time the next day, Madam Morrible and Luke had arrived at the castle. Elphaba watched their coach as it approached the castle's gates from the window in the attic, but she didn't come down to welcome them. She wanted to avoid Luke for as long as she could. She wasn't sure what seeing him would do to her, she wasn't sure she even wanted to find out, so she stayed in the western tower most of the day, going over the spell in the Grimmerie.

The Wizard knocked on her door at dusk. When no one answered him, he entered the room. Elphaba was dozing off on a rocking chair, the Grimmerie open in her lap. He smiled. She looked so vulnerable when she slept, which was something she never let herself be while wide-awake. He put the box he brought with him on the table and knelt beside her chair.

"Elphaba," he whispered and touched her shoulder gently. She nearly jumped off the chair, obviously startled. "I'm sorry-"

"No, that's okay, I… didn't even realize I fell asleep… what time is it?" she asked sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"Nearly six thirty." She yawned and closed the Grimmerie, then got up and put it on the table. "I've just said goodbye to Dawn. I'll miss that sweet little girl. I wanted to talk with you alone before…" he couldn't bring himself to say that. He couldn't believe that it was one of the last times he'd have a chance to speak with her. Suddenly, he realized how much he'd miss that… and her. "I wanted to give you something before I go."

She frowned and shook her head in protest. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to. Besides, it's something that should have been yours a long time ago," he took the box from the table and handed it to Elphaba.

She looked confused but took the box anyway. "What is it?" He didn't answer, just motioned her to open it. She removed its cover and looked inside. A familiar sparkle caught her eye. A gasp escaped her when she realized what it was. Nessa's slippers! She raised her head to meet her father's eyes, her expression confused and uncertain. "How did you-"

"After I came back I got a visit from young Miss Gale," he explained. "She came all the way from Kansas with her aunt and uncle to bring me back these slippers. She said that they gave her guidance home, but they were no use for her in the farm, so she thought it would be best if I had them. I thought that I should give them to you as a parting gift, since you own them anyway. They were your sister's, so naturally they should be yours now."

Elphaba stared at him speechless. If she wasn't sure up until then that he had changed, that act had told her everything she needed to know. She was fully convinced now. So she did the only thing she could think of to thank him.

She put the box back on the table and wrapped her father in a big, loving hug.

For a moment, the Wizard was completely taken-aback by her unexpected reaction, but soon he regained his composure and hugged her back, holding her as close to him as possible. "I'll miss you," he whispered into her ear. She nodded against his shoulder, unable to do more. "I wish we had more time to get to know each other."

"Me too," she replied sadly. "Thank you… for giving me these," she motioned the box on the table.

"I've told you, they are yours, they always were," he said and caressed her face. "Do you feel ready to do this spell?"

Elphaba said nothing, but slowly nodded. "Yes. Yes, I do. I'll need Glinda here before you go in, will you-"

"I'll get her for you."

Elphaba nodded. "Thanks," she said and turned back to the Grimmerie.

"Elphaba?"

She turned to face her father again as she heard her name. "Yes?"

I love you. He wanted to say those words to her so badly but wasn't sure he could, after such a short time they had together. He surely didn't want to scare her away. So he didn't. "Never mind. I'll go get Glinda," he said eventually.

She nodded and came closer, then leaned to kiss his cheek. The next thing she said left him completely shocked. "Me too," she smiled.

He returned the smile and left the room before she'd have a chance to see the tears that filled his eyes.

* * *

"So, this is how it's done," said Elphaba two hours later. She and Glinda spent another hour in the attic before they let the Wizard, Madam Morrible and Luke in. She avoided any eye contact with him and looked at her father when she spoke. Nonetheless, she could feel his eyes fixated on her the whole time. "You'll go by Glinda's bubble. We were able to enchant it, so it should bring you back to the exact location you left several days ago."

"Chistery will fly next to the bubble as far as he'll be able to go," said Glinda. "And basically that's it. You'll be home in no time, if it works."

"And it will," completed Elphaba.

"So this is it, then? Is this goodbye?" the Wizard asked quietly. Elphaba nodded. He didn't dare to hug her again. He knew that she didn't usually externalize her emotions, so he just took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.

"Take care," she said.

"You too," he replied. "And you, Miss Glinda."

"Thank you, sir," said Glinda and shook his hand.

"You are magic, the two of you," Madam Morrible told her former students. When she had first met them they were so young and loathed each other deeply. She thought about the way they had grown up and changed, each in her own special way. It made her feel so old. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Miss Upland."

"I'm sorry you did, too," said Glinda. "But since it is the last time we speak, I'll forgive you for it." She took her wand and murmured something. Her bubble slowly formed in the middle of the room, big enough to contain the three people who were about to enter it.

Luke approached Elphaba before she was able to move away from him. "Elphaba-"

"Don't," she said, raising her hand. She could hardly look at him. "There is no point. Please, just… go."

"You'll never know how sorry I am, I'll be sorry for the rest of my life." Elphaba nodded but said nothing. "Well, goodbye," he said finally. He hesitated, then followed his mother into the bubble. The Wizard still stood there, unwilling to say goodbye.

"You'd better go," Elphaba encouraged him, her voice soft and gentle.

"Will I ever be able to contact you? How will I know you are okay?"

Elphaba took his hand and lead him into Glinda's bubble. "Just… look to the western sky," she said simply.

She turned to Glinda and nodded. Glinda raised her wand again and after whispering the right charm the bubble gently rose in the air and slowly flew out of the window. Elphaba and Glinda watched it through the open window, a pink sparkle in the night sky, with a flying Monkey on its trail, until it disappeared from their sight.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The river water sparkled in the afternoon's sun that started its slow descent into the west. Glinda watched it dreamily. She had always loved watching the sunset. Her head rested on Boq's knees. He ran his fingers through her golden hair absentmindedly. He was watching the sunset too.

Elphaba watched the two of them with a mixture of amusement and satisfaction. Who would have thought the two of them would end up like that, back then at Shiz? She could remember everything so clearly, as if it had happened just several days ago. Glinda, who was still Galinda at the time, tried to set Boq up with Nessarose so that she could go to the Ozdust ballroom with Fiyero, the new mysterious student. Later that night she declared she would marry him, remembered Elphaba. How did it turn out that eventually none of all that happened? Yes, Boq was with Nessa for a while, but his heart was always Glinda's, no matter what, and Fiyero? _His_ heart was always Elphaba's, apparently.

She looked lovingly at her husband, who was a small figure in the distance. He sat by the river bank with Dawn and Dyre and told them a story, a secret story, he said, that none of the grown-ups could either hear or understand.

Her gaze wandered back to Boq and Glinda, who looked so peaceful and at ease with one another. They deserved each other, she realized. She was glad that Glinda had realized that too. She watched her best friend, whose arms were crossed above her still flat abdomen. A small smile appeared on Elphaba's face. She knew that Boq and Glinda wanted to have a girl this time. Above all the other benefits of having a girl, it would give Glinda a chance to pinkify the nursery. She laughed softly as that thought crossed her mind. Her sudden laughter caused Glinda to remove her gaze from the setting sun.

"What?" she asked sleepily. She was very tired lately as a result of her pregnancy. She fell asleep everywhere possible. Elphaba used to tease her about it constantly. She was so excited for both of them.

"Nothing, I was just… thinking," she said eventually. Glinda pouted, but didn't ask anything further.

Dyre and Dawn were racing in their direction. Fiyero was on their rear, in a hopeless attempt to catch at least any one of them. The three of them fell breathless and laughing on the soft grass, making Glinda open her eyes again.

"Hey you," Elphaba smiled as she pulled Dawn into her arms. "How was daddy's story?"

"Good story!" said Dawn, beaming at her mother. "The scarecrow and the witch lived happily ever after!" she informed Elphaba seriously.

Dyre nodded his agreement and started telling his parents all about Fiyero's story. They laughed so hard that he stopped talking at once, clearly confused. He couldn't understand what was so funny. Yet, Uncle Fiyero gave them his warning. Grown-ups couldn't hear that story; they wouldn't understand it. Maybe that was why.

Elphaba shot Fiyero a murderous glare. He shrugged. "What, it was only a story. They know there is no such thing as witches… or talking scarecrows… or tin men, for that matter," he added, patting on Boq's back.

"I loved the story about the tin man, daddy!" Dyre called as Fiyero mentioned it. "He married the beautiful fairy queen!"

"Oh, did he, really?" asked Glinda and flashed a grateful smile at Fiyero. Elphaba shot her a glare as well. "What? It _is_ better than being the witch, Elphie," she said sweetly.

Elphaba sighed. "Yes, okay, whatever!"

Her thoughts wandered far away from the field they were at. In the many months that had passed since his departure, she couldn't stop thinking of her father. She was surprised to realize that she did miss him, though she had never thought she would. She knew he was all right; she could see him every once in a while in her new crystal ball, a birthday present from Glinda. The Grimmerie had several charms relating to it, and she tried to learn them all. It was a slow learning, obviously, but she was able to see glimpses of her father's life here and there, which made her happy. He seemed to be getting along back in his old world, with his new wife and their son.

Someone touched her arm gently and she opened her eyes. She couldn't remember even closing them. Fiyero was hovering above her. He smiled when she opened her eyes. "Hey, sleepy witch," he murmured and helped her up.

She looked around her, disoriented. The sun had nearly disappeared by now. The sky was a magnificent palette of pink and orange.

"Ready to go home now?"

She nodded slowly. "Where are Boq and Glinda? And the children?"

"They're along the path already. I told them we'd catch them."

She looked at him for a moment, then got closer and kissed him gently.

"What was that for?" he asked quietly once their lips parted.

She smiled. "No reason. Just… to remind you… that I love you."

"I love you too, Fae."

"Even though I'm a witch?" she asked, amused, as they started walking along the path.

Fiyero laughed. "Especially because of that," he said and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come on."

Soon they reached Boq, Glinda and the children, and they walked back to the Emerald City together. Elphaba looked at the darkening sky, and smiled. She could finally agree with Glinda. Happy _is_ what happens when all your dreams come true.

**_The End_**


End file.
